Erreur sur la personne
by EveApplefield
Summary: La folie c'est comme la gravité. Des fois ça prend une poussée, des fois ça prend des années.
1. C1: Lever de rideau

Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

Tadaaa ! Je suis de retour ! (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !) Et cette fois ci vous avez voté pour Erreur sur la personne ! Peut être lu avant ou après Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir. Le premier chapitre reste soft, mais ça va partir en M dès le deuxième chapitre à cause de la violence.

Enjoy !

* * *

Partie 1: Ca partait pourtant bien...

A trente cinq ans, Daphnée Greyhound se considérait comme une femme très indépendante, bien dans sa peau, sportive et épanouie. Elle avait fini par établir des relations stables, s'entendait aussi bien que possible avec sa famille et était plutôt saine d'esprit.

A dix-sept ans, Daphnée Greyhound se trouvait plate, banale, pensait qu'elle ressemblait à un coton tige, elle ne supportait pas ses belles-soeur, ni sa belle mère, elle n'avait jamais eut de petit ami et elle ne s'appelait pas Daphnée Greyhound mais Daphnée Abernathy.

Elle vivait la moitié du temps chez son père et l'autre moitié chez sa mère et clairement, elle préférait être à Gotham qu'à Quantico. D'accord, chez son père elle n'avait pas à aller au lycée parce que ses horaires étaient aménagés pour qu'elle puisse faire autant de tir à l'arc que possible. Mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle sa mère appelait la grande maison bleue "le poulailler". Le colonel Samuel Abernathy avait divorcé de Sylvia Greyhound pour raisons évidentes, qu'elle l'ait jeté dans les bras de Claudia pour pouvoir demander le divorce et récupérer un maximum de compensations pécuniaires. Il avait alors épousé Claudia Callough avec qui il avait eut trois autres filles. Et s'il avait encouragé Daphnée à être indépendante, athlétique et l'avait toujours félicitée quand elle excellait au tir à l'arc ou envoyait son poing dans la figure d'une personne qui lui menait la vie dure, il avait laissé carte blanche à Claudia pour l'éducation de ses filles.

Là où Sylvia était une femme vénale, roublarde et malpolie qui agissait comme l'archétype de la blonde stupide, Claudia ETAIT l'archétype de la blonde stupide. En sa version "petite clôture blanche en bois". Elle ne travaillait pas, se comportait toujours comme la parfaite mère de famille, agréable et bien élevée, pensait que les femmes devraient rester à la maison, ne portait que des robes et ne se serait jamais rendue compte de la misogynie de ses propos même si quelqu'un avait essayé de le lui visser dans le crâne. Mary, Edith et Margaret étaient des copies carbones de leur mère, se comportaient de la même façon, avaient les mêmes objectifs et quand elles riaient de façon synchronisée, Daphnée commençait à avoir des frissons dans le dos.

Des fois elle se demandait si Claudia ne sacrifiait pas de pauvres petits animaux sans défense à Cthulhu pour obtenir un résultat pareil.

Mais si elle devait choisir entre passer une après midi entière à devoir prendre le thé avec Claudia qui tentait de lui dire avec autant de tact possible qu'elle était aussi féminine qu'un sergent instructeur dopé aux stéroïdes et passer autant de temps avec ses trois sœurs qui la rabaissaient le plus méchamment possible, elle choisirait à coup sur le thé.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait passé trois heures de suite avec les harpies, elle avait passé toute une soirée à pleurer. Le lendemain elle s'était rasée le crâne parce qu'elle en avait marre qu'on se moque d'elle et avait commencé à s'habiller comme un garçon. Si la nature avait voulu qu'elle ressemble à un homme, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Sa belle-mère fut horrifiée, son père lui dit qu'elle en avait tout de même fait un peu trop et sa mère rigola un bon coup en s'imaginant la tête de son ex-mari. Puis elle l'avait emmenée au centre commercial pour qu'elle s'habille correctement. Avec l'aide de sa mère, elle avait fini par avoir l'air plus attirante que les autres garçons du lycée. Voir la moitié des filles de son établissement lui faire les yeux doux pendant deux mois avait été suffisant pour qu'elle commence à mettre des jupes et du maquillage. Ses cheveux recommençaient à pousser et Sylvia pouvait faire un petit sourire victorieux dès qu'elle voyait Claudia. Ceci dit, les jupes de Daphnée faisaient la même taille que celles de sa mère et on pouvait voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous au moindre coup de vent. Alors Claudia s'étranglait toujours en la voyant.

Le but étant qu'avec un peu de chance, elle aurait un ulcère à l'estomac. Parce que Daphnée avait dix sept ans, et qu'on est toujours un peu immature à dix sept ans.

Mais s'il y avait bien un sujet à propos duquel elle ne rigolait pas c'était le tir à l'arc. La voir s'entraîner était toujours très impressionnant pour son coach et ses différentes équipes. Elle pouvait passer des jours entiers à bander son arc, tirer dix flèches à la suite, recharger et recommencer, le tout sans que la moindre expression ne vienne troubler sa concentration. Elle avait entendu parler de la "flèche éclair" des cavaliers Huns en cours d'histoire et elle était bien décidée à ressusciter la technique. Tirer soixante dix flèches dans le mille, ça avait perdu de son intérêt à partir de la quatrième compétition. Mais tout au long de cette année elle avait mit son entraînement à la technique mongole en pause. Après des heures de négociation, elle avait finit par entrer dans l'équipe américaine de tir à l'arc. Elle aurait pu y rentrer plus tôt, mais ses parents s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que ses notes en sciences devraient d'abord décoller du raz des méandres crasseux de la médiocrité. Elle avait donc du sortir ses livres de leur plastique et rattraper tout le retard qu'elle avait accumulé depuis la maternelle. Ca lui avait prit un peu de temps.

Daphnée n'était pas une buse et au bout de six mois elle put fièrement présenter un carnet rempli de "A" en matières scientifiques et "F" en matières littéraires. Ils n'avaient pas précisé qu'elle devait garder ses autres notes au même niveau !

Après cette démonstration de roublardise digne de Sylvia, elle avait pu passer toute une année à ne vivre que pour sa passion, survolant les compétitions et se faisant des amis du reste de l'équipe. C'est bien connu, une véritable amitié se forge dans le stress. Les Jeux Olympiques avaient étés grandioses, non pas à cause de la cérémonie d'ouverture où elle avait été trop stressée pour retenir quoi que ce soit, mais pour la compétition. Même la finale des Etats Unis n'avait pas été aussi intense, elle s'était poussée au delà de ses limites, avait du prendre des médicaments pour pouvoir dormir tellement elle était stressée. Puis il avait fallu entrer dans l'arène, une boule au ventre, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Les Etats Unis n'avaient pas remporté la médaille d'or en individuel depuis l'entrée de la Corée du Sud dans la discipline. Elle était la plus jeune, la meilleure, tous les espoirs de millions de personnes reposaient sur ses épaules. La pression était telle que quand les milliers de spectateurs se tournèrent vers elle lors de son passage, elle faillit s'évanouir.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle enleva toute expression de son visage, carra ses épaules, serra les fesses et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la chaise. A partir du moment où elle avait été assise, elle était de nouveau dans son élément. Le public n'importait pas, le reste de l'équipe n'existait pas. Son univers se réduisait à elle et la cible à soixante mètres. Ses pensées laissaient place à l'instinct. La première flèche était toujours la plus dure. Elle mit son bras à hauteur d'épaule, ressentant à peine son poids, et tira sa flèche vers elle, si près qu'elle sentait la vibration de la corde contre sa joue, entendait le son plaintif qu'elle faisait en se tendant. Elle inspira une fois, deux fois et relâcha.

Parfaite.

Trois tirs plus tard, elle était médaillée d'or et avait battu le record du monde avec soixante-treize flèches. Elle surprit le monde entier en n'affichant pas la moindre émotion lors de la remise de son prix. Elle était trop choquée, sa tête était prête à exploser sous le coup du stress, de la joie, de l'excitation alors son cerveau s'était mis en pause. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour au village Olympique qu'elle se mit à hurler et embrassa le reste de l'équipe avant d'appeler sa mère. Qui aurait préféré qu'elle reste sous le choc plutôt que de lui briser les tympans comme une hystérique.

Aujourd'hui, elle rentrait à la maison. Elle se sentait complètement drainée et pourtant la partie la plus physique ne faisait que commencer: la publicité. Il allait falloir qu'elle apparaisse sur des plateaux, qu'elle fasse des séances photos pour faire plaisir à ses sponsors... Somme toute, elle allait faire la poupée. Ew. Mais pour l'instant elle était dans l'avion et profitait des quelques heures de répit. Son entraineur la secoua par l'épaule pour la réveiller.

"Allez debout Abernathy, on vient d'atterrir à Gotham."

Quoi ? Comment ça ils venaient d'atterrir ? Mais elle venait tout juste de s'endormir ! C'était injuste ! Qu'on lui rende ses six heures sans photographes ! Elle soupira un bon coup, montrant son mécontentement en râlant mentalement et en tirant la tronche comme seul un adolescent peut le faire, mais finit par se lever de son siège. Plus qu'un avion et elle serait chez le publiciste de l'équipe. Et les journalistes. Mais bon ça aurait pu être pire, la boite de sa mère aurait pu se charger de son cas. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle elle ne lui faisait pas DU TOUT confiance, c'était la gestion de son temps et de son argent. La connaissant elle lui aurait fait subir au moins deux opérations avant de la faire défiler pour toutes les marques de maillot de bain possibles. Elle frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Elle essaya de prendre son sac mais un des gardes du corps l'attrapa au moment où elle tendait le bras. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, il l'ignora royalement et la poussa vers la sortie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança la tête haute. Daphnée commençait a en avoir vraiment marre d'être traitée comme une poupée et pourtant ça allait continuer pendant des années. Peut être que finalement la compétition ça n'était pas fait pour elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à part ça ? Elle était douée en langues avec tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'étranger mais bon... La jeune fille fut abruptement sortie de ses pensées quand son entraîneur l'empoigna par l'épaule pour la guider à travers le hall de l'aéroport, parce qu'elle était à la traîne. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents en voyant les journalistes. Penser positif Daphnée, ne pas mordre les journalistes comme elle mordait ses enseignants en primaire. A l'époque elle était mignonne alors à la limite ça passait, mais là elle était une planche à pain et tous les tabloïds disaient qu'elle avait un regard de tueuse alors si elle faisait ça ils l'enverraient à Arkham. Voulant se calmer, elle essaya de s'imaginer en amazone, sur un gros poney, en train de tirer sur des petits lapins tout mignons dans une immense prairie où il n'y aurait personne. Mais la vision idyllique fut brisée quand elle entendit un des vautours crier pour lui demander si elle était sociopathe.

Sainte patience au secours.

Continuant à regarder droit devant elle, elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Elle fut surprise d'y sentir quelque chose d'autre que des mouchoirs et sortit un paquet de chewing gum à la pastèque. Ohhh ! Elle les aimait ceux- là ! Sans trop réfléchir, elle l'ouvrit et jeta deux gommes dans sa bouche. Elle ne se posa pas trop de question sur comment ils avaient pu arriver là, se disant qu'elle avait du les acheter pour gérer la pression durant le vol, parce qu'elle ramassait tout ce qui traînait qui semble sucré ou comestible depuis qu'on l'avait mise au régime eau plate et carottes. Des fois elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. La première chose qu'elle ferait quand elle repasserait sous la garde de sa mère, ça serait de se préparer une énorme dose de glace à la vanille avec double dose de chantilly et quadruple dose de caramel. Elle bavait rien que d'y penser. Après un an à jouer les moines, elle commençait à rêver de cheeseburgers la nuit. Ca devenait grave ! Et si elle faisait une crise d'hystérie en pleine ... ohhh.

Se sentant défaillir, elle s'arrêta et se raccrocha à son entraineur. Et voilà, c'était la faute des carottes. Elle prit trois grandes inspirations avant qu'il ne lui vienne à l'esprit que ses bonbons avaient un drôle d'arrière goût. Avant de perdre connaissance elle eut une dernière pensée.

Daphnée Virginia Greyhound, dix-sept ans, championne olympique et championne du monde, vaincue par des chewing gum périmés.

Bah, ça valait totalement le coup.

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

-Ca a été un sacré challenge pour moi d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être la personnalité de Daphnée à dix-sept ans, et faire qu'elle ressemble tout de même à la Daphnée adulte de Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir. Mais je suis assez contente du résultat. La voilà adolescente, elle a une famille qui la gonfle, elle en fait un peu trop, elle râle, elle tire la tronche, elle a du mal à assumer sa féminité et passe d'un excès à l'autre, elle est complètement immature... Mais cette gamine est aussi folle furieuse, passionnée, cultivée, intelligente et déterminée que la plus agée. Maintenant, comme on dit chez moi :" Y'a plus qu'à".


	2. C1: Lever de rideau (partie2)

Hello ! Voici la partie deux du chapitre un ! A partir de maintenant, cette fic passe en M. Je mets donc un petit avertissement à cause d'une scène de violence explicite et imagée.

Comme d'habitude Seshat est à moi, le reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Partie 2 : Le roi des aulnes

Lorsque Daphnée Abernathy se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne se posa pas trop de question. La pièce ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel, elle se souvenait s'être évanouie et ça n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Mais généralement c'était quand elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle s'évanouissait pendant l'entraînement, pas à cause d'un paquet de chewing gum. Ceci dit ils n'étaient pas mauvais pour des friandises périmées. Elle se frotta les yeux quelques secondes, pour enlever la poussière accumulée pendant son sommeil et regarda le plafond. Se lever et affronter l'équipe ou rester couchée et mourir de faim... Son ventre poussa un grognement sourd, sa vessie se fit douloureusement sentir et elle soupira profondément. Tu parles d'une décision. Elle s'appuya sur son coude pour se relever et regarda la moquette comme un suicidaire regarderait un précipice. Quand faut y aller...

Elle jeta ses jambes sur le sol en un mouvement souple. Puis elle fit une pause.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait tendance à beaucoup trop s'entraîner, au point que ça devienne dangereux et qu'il fallait souvent la traîner au lit quand elle avait de la fièvre, mais depuis quand son entraineur utilisait-il des chaînes ? Elle releva sa jambe gauche et examina la serrure sur sa cheville. Visiblement la personne qui lui avait imposé ça s'y connaissait. Sa peau avait été recouverte de compresses entourées dans du scotch de déménageur pour que le métal ne morde pas sa chair. Elle secoua un peu sa jambe et vit qu'il était impossible de faire bouger la chaîne. Elle fut prise d'une bouffée de panique. A sa décharge quelle jeune Gothamite n'aurait pas peur en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se faire kidnapper et attachée à un lit ? A part un membre particulièrement décérébré de la population elle ne voyait pas.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle dut retenir un hoquet. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à une telle situation et même si elle s'était souvent battue au collège et au lycée, rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Puis elle se souvint d'un pamphlet qu'elle avait lu au lycée sur la gestion du stress. Il fallait qu'elle respire, qu'elle ne panique surtout pas et qu'elle voit le bon côté des choses. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et se recroquevilla sur elle même, son front contre ses genoux. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et essaya de penser aux points positifs. Alors déjà, elle était en vie et entière. Elle n'avait pas non plus d'arrière goût bizarre dans la bouche, de flash back pervers ou de douleurs entre les jambes donc on ne lui avait rien fait. Soudainement elle réalisa quelque chose. Elle savait forcer une serrure ! On lui avait apprit !

Regagnant un peu d'espoir, elle sautilla légèrement sur le matelas avant de sourire. C'était un sommier. Et qui disait sommier disait ressorts. Tremblante à cause de la peur et de l'adrénaline, elle se mit à genoux et commença à mordre violement le tissus au milieux du matelas., plus fragile que le reste. Malgré la douleur que cela provoquait à sa mâchoire elle tint bon, jusqu'à entendre un craquement. Immédiatement elle enfonça ses doigts dans les plumes mises à nues et tira de toutes ses forces rendant le trou suffisamment grand pour qu'elle y passe ses deux mains. Si elle avait eut dix minutes de plus, Daphnée aurait pu se libérer. Mais au moment où elle commençait à malmener les lanières de cuir retenant les ressorts, elle entendit des pas lourds dans le couloir. Elle resta sans bouger un instant, telle une biche dans les phares d'une voiture alors que les murs semblaient résonner sous le poids de son kidnappeur. Elle revint enfin à elle en entendant le cliquètement de la serrure. Vive comme l'éclair, elle recouvrit le matelas, s'élança aussi loin que possible de la porte, et jeta la lampe de chevet là où elle pensait que serait sa tête.

Daphnée avait l'habitude de ne jamais rater sa cible.

Telle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son arme de fortune fut interceptée avec un claquement sec.

L'homme était massif, elle avait rarement vu un être humain de cette stature, même parmi les gardes du corps que sa mère engageait lors de certaines procédures de divorce. De grosses veines bleues ressortaient sur ses muscles, telles des vers de terres. Mais c'est son visage qui lui fit le plus peur. Même son épaisse barbe châtain ne parvenait pas à cacher le fait que son menton soit plus carré qu'un Rubiks Cube. Il était coiffé à la romaine et portait une tunique dans le même style que celles que portaient les censeurs romains. Et ses yeux bleus glacés ne l'auraient pas fixée avec plus de hauteur s'il avait été Zeus lui même. Son sourcil tressaillit et il brisa la céramique avec une seule main. Elle déglutit. Peut être que ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça. Il baissa finalement son bras et fit un pas en avant. Naturellement, Daphnée fit un pas en arrière. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Apparemment ça non plus ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

" Approche."

Sa voix était incroyablement grave. Dans un autre contexte la blonde aurait put la trouver séduisante, mais là tout de suite elle trouvait ça absolument terrifiant. Sa gorge étant trop serrée pour parler elle secoua faiblement la tête. Ce qui ne plus pas au taré déguisé en romain.

"J'ai dis: APPROCHE !"

Le hurlement, allié au fait qu'il venait de serrer ses poings d'une façon très menaçante, firent avancer la jeune fille d'un mètre. Elle était beaucoup trop près selon elle, mais elle lui avait obéit. Il la regarda de haut en bas et elle se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise.

"Ton nom."

Elle déglutit, mais soutint son regard, défiante.

"Daphnée Abernathy."

Ce n'est que lorsque sa tête se cogna au mur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait giflée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse bouger aussi vite, par contre qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour l'envoyer un mètre plus loin, ça elle s'en était doutée. Daphnée n'aimait pas souffrir et n'était pas non plus très réfléchie alors elle décida que trop, c'était trop.

" Non mais ça va pas ? On vous a jamais dis qu'on frappait pas les femmes ?"

Ni les plus petits que soit. Mais ça ne sembla pas le gêner beaucoup, puisqu'il lui asséna une autre gifle. Cette fois le front de Daphnée ne rencontra pas le papier peint, elle eut le bon réflexe de mettre ses bras devant son visage en tombant. Il lui fallu une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits et se retourner vers lui, lui jetant un regard noir.

"On ne ment pas au puissant Zeus."

Elle serra les poings et plia légèrement les genoux, prête à éviter.

" Je n'ai pas menti. Mon nom légal est soit Daphnée Juliet Abernathy quand mon père a ma garde, soit Daphnée Virginia Greyhound quand ma mère a ma garde et pour le moment je vis chez mon père."

Le mastodonte sembla réfléchir un moment avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête.

" Il est de bon ton qu'Artémis, fille de Zeus, renaisse avec un tel nom. Car, jeune mortelle, tu ne l'es point. Tu es en réalité d'engeance divine, issue des amours du fils de Cronos, porteur de foudre et de Léto, fille de Phébé."

...

Après que ses synapses paniquées aient finit par faire la traduction, elle poussa une hymne à l'intelligence des blondes.

"Euh ?"

Bon, si, tout de même elle avait compris quelques trucs. Ce type se prenait pour Zeus et la prenait pour Artémis et il l'avait probablement enlevée pour cette raison. Et il était plus barré qu'une grille de morpion. Perdue, elle se contenta de hocher bêtement la tête, l'air de dire qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il disait. Ca sembla le satisfaire, enfin c'est ce qu'elle conclu puisqu'il ne la gifla pas. Il l'attrapa et posa son bras en travers de ses épaules, la broyant contre lui.

" Demain déesse au yeux gris, je te rendrais ton arc d'or et ensemble nous partirons en quête. Aidé de notre famille que Fatum aura semé sur notre route, nous reconquerront L'Olympe et régnerons sur cette ville comme il nous est dû."

A ses côtés, Daphnée avait les larmes aux yeux et respirait profondément pour se calmer. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, son speech de mégalomane en puissance allait la faire hurler de rire. Etant donné la taille et la susceptibilité de la bestiole si elle faisait ça elle était morte. Ceci dit si elle ne disait rien il croirait qu'elle était d'accord pour kidnapper d'autres gens avec lui et ça, c'était un non catégorique. Il manquerait plus qu'on croit qu'elle soit devenue folle. Essayant de se calmer tout en sauvant ses abdominaux et son visage douloureux elle lui posa une question banale pour gagner du temps.

" ... Si je puis me permettre, quel est le nom que les euh, les mortels donnent à l'Olympe ?"

Toujours les yeux dans le vague, il répondit sans même baisser les yeux vers sa captive un peu écrasée.

" Ceux qui devraient nous adorer ont choisi de rebaptiser la demeure éternelle des dieux "Île d'Arkham." "

Ah d'accord...

La révélation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle avait déjà comprit qu'il était fou, mais de savoir qu'il sortait de l'asile d'Arkham était comme un seau d'eau froide pour Daphnée. Quoi que sa "quête" implique, il y avait de très grande chances qu'il lui demande de tuer des gens. Ou des "mortels" comme il les appelait. Précautionneusement, elle se dégagea alors qu'il regardait encore au loin, probablement perdu dans ses pensées. Alors qu'elle reculait lentement, tenant de mettre de la distance entre eux, il tourna sa tête vers elle, soudainement vif. Elle s'immobilisa. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, sauf qu'elle faisait tout de même une tête de moins que lui.

"Ecoutez, je pense que vous faites erreur sur la personne... et sur votre personne. En fait vous n'êtes pas Zeus, vous ne pouvez pas l'être."

Il la toisa, prenant un certain air qui n'engageait rien de bon. Mais malgré le bleu qui grossissait sur sa joue, l'oeuf sur son front et sa lèvre fendue elle soutint tout de même son regard, défiante. Et plus qu'un peu suicidaire.

" Quels arguments font douter la radiante de l'identité de l'assembleur de nuées ?"

Elle replia les genoux, prête à esquiver. Avec lui, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques.

"Vous êtes Zeus, vous êtes donc grec. Vous avez été élevé dans les grottes du Mont Ida n'est-ce pas ?"

Il commença de nouveau à regarder en l'air.

" C'est bien en ces lieux que l'enfant divin passa ses années tendres sous la garde bienfaisante des nymphes, buvant le lait nourrissier d'Amalthée."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, elle connaissait déjà l'histoire merci.

" Alors si vous faites partie du Panthéon Grec, pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez de Fatum, qui est latin ?"

Daphnée apprit une leçon très importante ce jour là.

Les vilains n'aiment pas la logique.

Malgré sa vitesse elle put éviter le premier coup, elle prit alors la table de chevet par ses pieds et la brisa dans son dos. A sa grande horreur il ne fit que se retourner vers elle. Dans la panique, elle se jeta sur le côté pour éviter de recevoir une prise de catch. Malheureusement, tout ce que le mégalomane eut à faire fut de tirer sur sa chaîne et elle se retrouva à terre. Une seconde elle était par terre, les ongles tellement enfoncés dans le sol que le bout des ses doigts commençait à saigner, tentant désespérément de s'échapper. La suivante, la sandale de "Zeus" s'abattait sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La suite lui paru durer des heures, le pied de son kidnappeur s'écrasant sur ses bras, son ventre, ses côtes, ses jambes... Finalement, alors qu'elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, trop faible pour résister, il la prit par les cheveux, la traîna sur quelques mètres et lui fracassa le crâne contre le mur, l'envoyant dans les vapes.

Sa première rencontre avec Maxie Zeus avait annoncé la couleur des suivantes.

Elle dut rester dans son lit pendant plusieurs jours, se sentant trop nauséeuse, ou tout simplement trop faible pour bouger. Elle ne fut pas soignée par le dingue lui même mais par un de ses employés, surnommé Hector, qui lui conseilla de "fermer sa grande gueule" si elle voulait être encore en vie lorsque les autorités viendraient la chercher. Eventuellement. Parce qu'après tout c'était Gotham et tout le monde savait que la police était payée par les criminels. Il y avait tout de même un espoir qu'elle s'en sorte, après tout elle était tout juste médaillée d'or aux Jeux Olympiques alors peut être qu'ils essayeraient de négocier sa libération ?

Mais au bout de deux semaines, il fallu qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : personne ne viendrait la sauver. Pas son père et ses troupes, pas la police et pas sa mère, qui malgré toute son intelligence ne disposait pas de forces armées. Cette réalisation la déprima de façon incroyable. Au bout d'une semaine elle se contenta de hocher la tête quand Maxie Zeus venait lui faire ses discours de six pieds de longs. De toute façon les mauvais traitements rendaient tout autre réponse impossible. Mais Daphnée était une battante, et dés qu'elle fut de nouveau capable de marcher sans avoir le tournis elle commença à faire des plans pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Après trois semaines à être enfermée dans une toute petite pièce et à être surveillée par un type qui avait l'âge de son père quand elle prenait sa douche ou utilisait les toilettes, elle finit par mettre son plan en action. Elle attendit patiemment que le garde en faction devant sa porte se mette à ronfler avant d'ouvrir le cadenas qu'elle avait déverrouillé plus tôt dans la journée. Du matelas, elle sortit un ressort qui lui servait de rossignol et un morceau d'un miroir qu'elle avait brisé, couvrant le bruit d'un hurlement de frustration. Le type qui la surveillait avait l'habitude, il n'avait pas bronché. Pour ne pas se blesser, elle s'était fait un manche de fortune avec des lanières de draps déchirés. Armée d'un ressort de lit, d'une minijupe et d'un éclat de verre, elle s'avança silencieusement vers la porte, ne bougeant que lorsqu'elle pouvait entendre le garde ronfler. Pour l'ouverture de la serrure, elle fit exactement la même chose, les mains moites à cause de la peur.

Finalement, la serrure émit un cliquetis aigu et le garde arrêta de ronfler.

Elle resta immobile, ouïe tournée vers le couloir. Le garde grogna, soupira, bougea un peu et se rappuya contre le mur. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, le grondement sourd de son ronflement rythma de nouveau le silence. Daphnée soupira, un peu plus rassurée. Tentativement, elle passa la tête à travers la porte. Elle n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait le couloir, elle ne connaissait pas du tout le plan, mais ça n'était pas grave. Si elle arrivait à trouver une fenêtre, elle se jetterait à travers, ouverte ou pas. Au pire, elle se casserait la jambe et elle aurait une tonne de ponts de sutures mais elle serait libre. Comptant sur sa chance ou au moins un regain de justice karmique elle rasa les murs vers la gauche, légèrement prostrée, et continua son chemin. Elle tremblait, ses membres étaient douloureux et son corps était couvert de bleus mais elle ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant, pas tant qu'il y aurait un espoir.

Soudainement, elle sentit un courant d'air frais. Cette brise fut un électrochoc pour elle. Qui disait vent, disait ouverture vers l'extérieur. L'adrénaline lui permit de s'approcher dans la direction la plus froide. Elle resta à l'affut, tentant d'entendre quelque chose à travers le papier peint miteux et finit par s'approcher d'une porte. Elle ne fit pas l'erreur de se mettre devant, son ombre aurait alerté les hommes de main de Maxie. Par contre, elle s'accroupit à côté et laissa un doigt dans la fente entre le bas de la porte et le sol. Oui, c'était bien de là que venait le vent. Seul problème ? C'était de là que venait la voix des gardes de Maxie aussi. Elle prit sa décision rapidement. Ca ne valait pas le coup, elle n'était pas assez forte pour les battre et se ferait ramener dans sa cellule. Et là Maxie Zeus...

Elle frissonna. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Elle continua de marcher sur une dizaine de mètres avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Pas bête, dés qu'elle avait entendu le grincement des gonds elle avait commencé à courir ce qui fit que lorsque les gardes se lancèrent à sa poursuite elle était déjà loin. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils la rattrapent. Ce Zeus était plus violent et immoral que l'original. Elle savait ce que celui de la mythologie avait fait subir à sa famille et elle préférait ne pas avoir de membres non voulus entre ses jambes. Elle risquait de passer suffisamment de temps en thérapie si... non quand elle s'en sortirait, alors autant éviter de rajouter quelques mois. Elle poussa aussi fort que possible sur ses cuisses endommagées et parvint à tous les semer à travers le dédale de couloirs, sauf un. Excédée et à bout de souffle, elle serra son bout de miroir, stoppa net et se retourna, laissant l'élan du type faire le reste. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle l'avait fait. Elle resta figée sur place, alors qu'elle l'entendait faire un léger bruit de gorge, reculer de quelques pas en arrière et s'écrouler sur le sol. Ce n'est qu'en entendant sa respiration difficile qu'elle recommença à bouger. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en se prenant le mur en face.

A partir de ce moment sa douleur passa au second plan. Elle regardait obstinément en face d'elle, courant à l'aveuglette tout en sachant qu'elle pouvait être attrapée à n'importe quel moment et qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du y être sur ses mains. Et puis elle rentra dans Maxie Zeus. Le prétendu Olympien ne perdit pas de temps et la prit par sa touffe de poils capillaires avant de la soulever à bout de bras. Il regarda ses mains, puis ses yeux.

"Que signifie cette trahison ?"

Daphnée serra les dents. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment pu décrire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vécu de pareil. Ce fut probablement pour ça qu'elle trouva la force de lui répondre.

- Ecoutez moi bien, vous le voyez votre éclair ? Et bien vous vous l'enfoncez dans l'anus et vous regardez ailleurs parce que moi je me CASSE. Je suis Daphnée Virginia Greyhound et je ne suis PAS une demoiselle en détresse !

Il y eut un instant de silence. Oh non. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment dit ça à un type fou à lier qui la cognait pour un rien ? Bon, vite, diplomatie.

- Enfin je dis ça c'est pour euh... complimenter la euh... l'incroyable souplesse de votre divin postérieur. Non parce que ce que vous faites dans votre chambre ça me regarde pas mais Ganimède c'est connu...

La grosse veine bleue de son front enflait dangereusement.

-Je dis ça je dis rien hein...

Son regard noir s'intensifia. Si elle s'en sortait en vie, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne la diplomatie.

Comme une poupée de chiffon, il la jeta contre le mur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il avait déjà prit de l'élan pour lui envoyer un grand coup de pied dans les côtes. Son hurlement fut perçant, mais pas autant que le craquement de ses os. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, tremblante, et gémit en sentant le goût métallique de son sang dans sa gorge. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il donna encore deux coups dans la hanche de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que celle ci claque. Par réflexe, elle posa sa main sur sa jambe tel un animal blessé et il l'écrasa aussi. Après quelques minutes où il frappa chaque centimètre carré de sa peau il agrippa ses cheveux et se dirigea d'un air décidé vers... Vers quelque part. Daphnée était bien trop occupée à le supplier, à lui demander pardon, à jurer qu'elle ne recommencerait pas et à répandre du sang partout pour se demander où il allait.

Mais elle s'en rendit compte très vite quand il la jeta dans la cage d'escalier. Elle dévala la pente, les angles mordant sa chair déjà bleuie par les coups, protégeant tant bien que mal sa tête. Trop étourdie par la douleur, elle ne se releva pas quand elle atteint enfin un sol plat et se contenta de ne pas bouger. Elle avait tellement mal, comme si on enfonçait un couteau dans ses poumons et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sa bouche était remplie de sang. Sentant la vibration du sol, elle comprit que Maxie descendait les escaliers. Plus par instinct de survie que par détermination elle se releva légèrement, sa main appuyée sur le mur décrépi, laissant une empreinte écarlate. Elle essaya de le regarder dans les yeux mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans s'étouffer et baissa finalement la tête, vomissant une mare de sang, de bile et ce qui ressemblait à des veines sur le sol.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pleurait, mais elle savait qu'elle allait être mise à mort.

Elle soupira et arrêta de bouger. Fermant les yeux, elle invoqua un souvenir qui lui était cher. Elle et sa mère, enceinte d'Alexander. Elle avait douze ans, bien trop vieille pour qu'on lui lise une histoire mais le bébé ne l'était pas, lui. Elles s'étaient mises sur le divan et Sylvia avait lu un segment de l'Odyssée, celui avec Circée. Il fallait lui faire son éducation à ce gosse. Daphnée s'était endormie, un bras entourant le ventre de sa mère. Contre les deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus chères au monde.

La dernière chose qu'elle ressentit fut le pied de Maxie Zeus dans son estomac, qui l'envoyait vers d'autres escaliers.

Puis ce fut le noir.

Ce fut un son aigu et régulier qui la réveilla.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières n'avaient pas l'air d'accord. Elle avait moins mal, c'était déjà bien. Très vite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait quelque chose dans sa gorge et essaya de l'enlever. La main droite était trop lourde pour être bougée, mais la main gauche put le faire. Sauf que ce qui devait être "enlever le bidule" se vit remplacer par "poser sa main sur le bidule", parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force pour le premier. Son mouvement pouvait sembler anodin, mais il fut suffisant pour faire bouger quelqu'un à ses côtés. La personne lui prit doucement la main et la reposa sur les draps. Daphnée sentit une bouffée d'angoisse avant de se rendre compte que ce qui l'avait réveillée était un outil de surveillance cardiaque et que le parfum beaucoup trop fort qu'elle sentait était celui de l'eau de toilette hors de prix et de spiritueux qui flottait souvent autour de sa mère. Elle soupira et serra légèrement sa main, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait comprit.

"Hey."

Ca lui faisait bizarre d'entendre sa mère lui parler comme ça. De ne pas la voir aussi. Mais elle pouvait sentir tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, la bouteille de parfum français qu'elle avait vidé sur sa tête pour couvrir l'odeur et le tremblement de sa main dans la sienne.

" Tu m'as foutu les chtouilles."

Sa deuxième main entoura celle de Daphnée, la serrant jusqu'à lui faire mal.

" La police voulait pas venir, alors j'ai engagé un détective. Puis je suis allée voir Loeb et je lui ai dit que s'il bougeait pas son gros cul bordé de nouilles je lui faisait un gosse et je l'obligeait à m'épouser. Il me connait, alors il est venu. Y'a un con de journaliste qu'à prit des photos... c'était... c'était...

Elle entendit un hoquet et sentit quelque chose tomber sur son poignet. Elle lui serra la main un peu plus fort en retour. Elle entendit un reniflement peu ragoûtant, puis l'une de ses mains de sa mère la quitta. Elle revint un instant plus tard, un peu plus humide.

"Enfin on s'en fout. T'es là, c'est le principal. Par contre si tu réessaie la compét' c'est moi qui vais te fouttre à l'hosto."

Le bord de ses lèvres tressaillit. Ca, il n'y avait pas de risques. Elle lui caressa doucement la main pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire, avant que Daphnée n'entende un froissement de tissu et le raclement de pieds de chaise contre le sol. Sa mère reposa délicatement sa main sur le lit.

"Je reviens tout de suite, le médecin a dit qu'il fallait le prév..."

Elle agrippa son poignet. Par pur réflexe. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec sa mère et quelque chose lui soufflait que si jamais elle partait, Maxie Zeus reviendrait la chercher. Sylvia ne fit aucun commentaire et se rassit, tenant la main de sa fille. Elle resta à ses côtés pendants des heures, ne la lâchant pas même quand le médecin vint faire la liste de ses blessures. Puis elle dut rentrer au penthouse pour récupérer quelques trucs et y passer la soirée pour régler des contrats avec ses partenaires. Elle promit de revenir avec l'Odyssée.

Daphnée ne dormit pas de la nuit.

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

-Maintenant vous savez pourquoi Daphnée est connue pour sa diplomatie... Et pourquoi elle déteste Maxie Zeus...

- Pour le prochain chapitre on aura Daphnée niveau deux avec plus six points de charisme, dix points de diplomatie, quatre points de combat et moins deux points de chance. D'ici à ce qu'on en arrive au septième chapitre, son taux de chance sera descendu si bas qu'il cherchera du pétrole. Ou des diamants, ça dépends si vous jouez à Minecraft. Je sais que j'ai l'air insensible mais j'avoue avoir eu la petite larmichette qui pointait à un moment.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai essayer de faire de Daphnée un BON Oc, parce que j'en vois tellement qui m'agacent ! Son apparence est tout simplement celle d'Artémis, je me suis basée sur la version d'Ovide. Ceci dit je n'étais pas certaine que ses yeux soient gris, parce qu'avant ils ne faisaient pas la différence entre bleu et gris, mais bon c'est la déesse de la lune donc voilà. Pour le nom : Daphnée est une nymphe changée en laurier oui, mais selon les interprétations c'était aussi une des chasseresses d'Artémis. Virginia signifie "jeune femme des récoltes" (maiden of harvest) ou "jeune femme de la guerre" (maiden of war), je retiens le deuxième sens. Quand à Greyhound ça veut dire Lévrier en anglais, donc un chien de chasse. C'est pour ça que je mets TRES souvent des jeux de mots sur les chiens... Et que Daphnée n'aime pas les chats. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :3

-Reviews ? S'il vous plait ? Ca me fait toujours très plaisir !


	3. C2: Perte de conscience

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Partie 1 : Le diadème d'Artémis

Daphnée regarda dans le miroir, essayant d'ignorer le malaise qui lui serrait l'estomac.

Ca faisait un an qu'elle avait été sauvée de Maxie Zeus et pour être honnête elle n'avait pas vraiment pu profiter de son année. Déjà parce qu'elle avait passé un mois à l'hôpital avant qu'ils ne jugent son état assez stable pour la laisser sortir. Ensuite elle avait passé sept mois en rééducation diverses, le tout en suivant ses études. Entre temps elle avait obtenu son diplôme, en ayant pas mis le nez en cours depuis deux ans. N'importe qui aurait été fier, mais pas Daphnée. La raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pu aller au lycée c'était qu'elle avait été trop occupée à être une championne, puis qu'elle s'était faite tabasser par un malade mental. C'est sur que tout de suite ça noircissait le tableau. Mais même après des heures de thérapie la jeune femme avait toujours trop peur pour sortir de chez sa mère. C'était probablement juste de la paranoïa, lui avait dit son psychologue. Oui, sauf que sa paranoïa s'était révélée exacte quand un journaliste obtint une interview de Maxie Zeus. Qui parlait du moment où il avait manqué de la tuer comme d'un "incident" et qui disait qu'il souhaitait toujours "réunir sa famille".

Dans ces conditions, il fut assez compréhensible pour le doyen de Miskatonics qu'elle souhaite prendre des cours de langues par correspondance. Depuis trois mois elle faisait comme ça. Elle passait le temps entre faire ses exercices de rééducation, dont elle n'avait plus besoin, faire des puzzles avec Alexander quand il était là et travailler sur sa licence. Deux mois plus tôt sa mère avait trouvé un moyen de la faire sortir en lui payant des cours de self défense. Elle avait peur d'y aller, mais elle savait que si elle y allait elle aurait moins peur. Alors après avoir manqué la première séance, elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla se défouler les nerfs sur un mannequin lors de la deuxième. Elle apprenait vite, et savoir qu'elle pouvait se défendre lui avait fait reprendre du poil de la bête bien mieux que n'importe quel psy. Après ces deux mois d'entraînement, le docteur la félicita pour ses progrès et lui dit qu'elle était prête à mettre fin à la thérapie. Elle repartit de cette entrevue avec très peu de confiance dans les psychiatres, parce que franchement si elle allait mieux ça n'était pas grâce à lui.

Petit à petit, elle commençait à se reconstruire après son kidnapping. Elle se réveillait toujours en pleine nuit et faisait des terreurs nocturnes mais maintenant elle pouvait sortir la tête haute. Qui sait, peut être même retourner en cours ? Elle envisageait. Et elle n'aurait certainement pas du le dire à son père. Parce qu'après "l'incident", il n'était pas venu une seule fois la voir. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas. Oh bien sur elle avait quelques idées. Peut être qu'il avait eut peur de la voir dans cette état, qu'il se sentait coupable, qu'il était sur un dossier classé secret défense et qu'il était très occupé... mais ça avait fait mal. Parce que là où sa mère, le parent le moins adapté avait dit le juge, était restée à son chevet pendant tout le temps de son hospitalisation, son père avait commencé à rappeler quand la thérapie avait prit fin. Le Docteur avait du le prévenir. Il va sans dire que les premiers échanges furent froids. Voir carrément polaires. Et comme elle refusait de prendre l'avion pour raisons évidentes, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis presque un an. Même à ce moment là leurs relations n'avaient pas été idéales puisque ses cheveux recommençaient tout juste à pousser après sa "période". Une habitude qui commençait à lui courir sur le système, c'était que son père essayait toujours d'éviter les sujets délicats autant que possible et donnait des noms de codes aux dits sujets. Daccord, il était dans l'armée et c'était peut être une seconde nature. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Daphnée de lui raccrocher au nez dès qu'il disait le mot "incident".

Si qu'elle se fasse battre à mort c'était un incident, un problème c'était quoi ? La troisième guerre mondiale ?

Mais elle avait apprit que la patience est une vertu et après de longue discussions où il y avait plus de silences que de paroles, ils commençaient à se reparler. Jamais de choses importantes, juste ses notes, comment allait son petit frère ou ce qu'elle voyait en cours, mais c'était déjà un progrès. C'est d'ailleurs lors de l'une de ces discussion qu'elle mentionna sans le faire exprès que ça faisait trois semaines qu'elle était retournée à la fac. Il fut un peu vexé qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit avant. Compréhensible, mais assez hypocrite de sa part. Parce que oui, il n'avait pas demandé pardon et n'avait même pas tenté de trouver une excuse valable. Mais elle prit sur elle et se contenta de répondre qu'elle avait oublié. Il lui dit qu'il "passait l'éponge pour cette fois" et elle choisit de se taire. Un an plus tôt elle lui aurait hurlé dessus avant de fracasser son portable contre le mur. Peut-être qu'il y avait du bon à son changement, ça lui faisait des économies de téléphones.

Puis vint le printemps, et avec lui les traditionnelles invitations aux galas de l'armée. Qu'elle fuyait toujours comme la peste, ça n'avait pas pas changé. C'est vrai qu'elle était plus féminine qu'avant -en même temps c'était pas dur- mais pour autant elle n'aimait toujours pas devoir passer une journée à se pomponner juste pour une soirée où elle serait de toute façon ignorée pour ses soeurs. Daphnée était belle, mais elle était aussi très libre, cultivée et intelligente. Trop si on la comparait avec les dindes qui se trimballaient aux bras des militaires. Aussi, elle était plate comme une limande, pouvait battre certains militaire au bras de fer et se sentait aussi à l'aise dans une robe longue qu'un éléphant dans un tutu. Pour l'idéal féminin faudrait repasser.

Comme d'habitude elle renvoya toutes les invitations. Comme d'habitude son père du venir la chercher pour l'y traîner manu militari.

Ceci dit il attendit qu'elle en ait refusé quatre avant de prendre l'avion. Commencerait-il à respecter ses choix ?

Aha, non.

Ils ne se dirent pas un mot de tout le vol. Pourtant ça faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Mais Daphnée n'allait certainement pas débuter la conversation en sachant qu'il n'était venu que parce que Claudia voulait la marier. Le voyage fut très long.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée à Quantico, il la refourgua dans les pattes de Claudia. Il avait oublié de lui dire que le gala se passait le soir même. Parce qu'évidemment elle n'avait pas besoin d'une préparation mentale avant d'être jetée dans une salle pleine de types taillés comme Maxie Zeus. Mais non. Le stress post-traumatique c'est pour les chiens. Elle prit son mal en patience et ne dit rien pendant que sa belle-mère avait pour la première fois liberté totale pour jouer à la poupée. Juste une soirée. Ca ne durerait même pas si longtemps que ça elle serait de retour vers une heure du matin. Tout allait bien se passer. Puis elle regarda dans le miroir.

Ca allait mal se passer.

Il fallait reconnaître une chose, c'est que Claudia la traitait comme sa propre fille. Essayait. Elle lui avait apprit à marcher avec des talons tout en lui conseillant de ne jamais en mettre parce qu'elle était trop grande, lui avait proposé de lui payer des implants mammaires parce qu'elle était plate, les bains de sels minéraux parce que ses muscles n'étaient pas assez féminins et lui avait fait rencontrer beaucoup de garçons pour qu'elle ne finisse pas lesbienne. C'est pour ça que Daphnée ne lui avait jamais hurlé dessus. Mais là elle était très tentée. La voyant figée devant la glace elle crut qu'elle était trop surprise pour réagir.

" C'est joli non ? J'ai essayé de jouer sur la tendance "beauté amazone" -tu t'es musclée Daphnée c'est une horreur- pour faire rappel avec ce qui est arrivé tu sais ? Faire femme fragile ça peut être bien, les militaires aiment beaucoup pouvoir faire les grands mâles protecteurs. En plus tu es sportive, ça vous fera des points communs, mais bon évite de trop en parler, la Spice Girl sportive s'est mariée en dernier tu sais ?"

Son oeil frémit.

Très, très tentée de l'étrangler.

A la décharge de Claudia, Daphnée était très jolie comme ça. Après trois heures de travail acharné elle avait réussi à dompter la bestiole qui vivait sur la tête de sa belle fille pour en faire une magnifique cascade de boucles platine, bien ordonnées. Elle avait tenté d'en relever une partie, mais avait vite abandonné, ça lui aurait fait trop de travail. Elle lui avait trouvé à l'avance une longue robe argentée, de style typiquement grecque, toute en drapés et fendue sur le côté. Comme elle la jugeait trop grande pour porter des talons, elle lui avait passé des sandales avec une ruban en satin qui remontait jusqu'à ses genoux. Son maquillage était resté discret, mettant juste en valeur ses grands yeux gris. Sa robe étant très sophistiquée et Daphnée n'étant pas très coopérative niveau bijoux, elle portait juste une chaine avec un pendentif en croissant de lune, un manchon en forme de serpent autour de son poignet et des boucles d'oreilles en argent.

Bref, elle l'avait déguisée en Artémis.

Crise de nerfs dans trois, deux, un ...

" Vous êtes prêtes ?"

"Oui !"

NON !

Son père la regarda de haut en bas et fit une pause. Il allait protester ? Il allait protester. Ou au moins la laisser protester. Mais non, il se contenta de la fixer avec l'expression profondément intelligente d'un Saint Bernard lobotomisé. Il avait l'air content. Et son bon coeur la perdrait, mais après tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient eut, elle se dit que passer une soirée dans son enfer personnel pourrait peut être en valoir le coût s'ils recommençaient à se parler. Si ça ne marchait pas, alors là elle se barrait à Gotham et il pourrait se brosser pour qu'elle l'appelle. Inconscient que sa fille lui lançait un regard absolument meurtrier, il la prit par le bras et l'accompagna au salon pour attendre ses soeurs. Là, l'humeur de Daphnée remonta un peu, parce qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien pour la première fois après plus d'un an d'hostilités. Une fois dans la voiture, elle se focalisa sur se moment. Ca valait le coup. Même si elle allait se réveiller en hurlant cette nuit, qu'il lui faudrait des semaines pour vivre avec ça et qu'elle ravalait la bile qui lui montait à la gorge toutes les dix minutes.

Arriver dans une salle de bal et voir toutes les têtes se tourner vers elle pouvait être un rêve de nunuche, mais Daphnée avait plutôt envie de s'évanouir. L'assemblée était majoritairement composée d'officiers, de leur femmes et de jeunes filles pas encore mariées, le tout dans un florilèges de fanfreluches aériennes et d'uniformes taillés sur mesure. Ne pas vomir. Elle garda un visage froid, sans la moindre expression. Surtout à cause du stress. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de trucs. C'était des rassemblements d'habitués, de gens qui se connaissaient depuis la plus tendre enfance. Elle ? Elle n'allait pas au collège de Quantico, ni au lycée à cause du tir à l'arc, ne venait aux réceptions que contrainte et forcée et les seuls jeunes de son âge avec qui elle s'entendait avaient tous au moins un piercing et pas le moindre sens de la politesse. Margaret la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers un groupe de jeunes adultes, tous portants des tenues taillées sur mesures qui devaient être aussi chères que les frais de divorce de sa mère.

"Ah, voici donc Daphnée ?"

Rien qu'à son ton condescendant, elle su qu'ils n'allaient pas être copains.

"Doux Jésus ce que la robe est belle, c'est tellement dommage que le modèle ne suive pas."

Elle serra les dents. C'est partit pour l'humiliation en chaîne.

" C'est vraiment terrible ce qui vous est arrivé, dit un garçon à sa gauche d'un ton faussement compatissant, mais en même temps à quoi vous pensiez ? Vivre à Gotham, ah !"

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire synchronisé. Elle frissonna. Voir ses soeurs et sa belle mère faire ça était déjà effrayant, mais alors là...

" Maggie chérie vous êtes sûre qu'elle va bien ? Elle m'a l'air un peu éteinte."

Non elle vous ignore, nuance.

Une brune à côté d'elle posa son index sur son menton, son visage formant une moue inquiète.

"Est-ce qu'elle prends des médicaments pour ses ... problèmes ?"

Plus que cinq heures à tenir.

Le même roux se pencha vers "Maggie chérie" et chuchota dans on oreille suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende.

" Vous devriez lui faire passer des tests, je crois qu'elle est droguée."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

" Je me soumettrais à un test de drogue quand vous ferez un test de QI."

Tant pis pour son père, elle commençait à se sentir blessée par les regards moqueurs et l'attitude haineuse des autres, alors il était temps de sortir les crocs. Ils la regardèrent avec un sourire mauvais. C'était précisément ce qu'ils avaient cherché. Il pouffa.

" Je suis à Harvard !"

"Vos professeurs doivent être dévastés."

Ils la regardèrent avec étonnement. Elle crut que c'était parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle ne répondrait pas, mais en fait c'était son ton calme et détaché qui les prenait de court.

" Et bien si vous êtes si maligne pourquoi ne faites vous pas partie de ma promotion ?"

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit sans même le regarder. Quel intérêt ?

" Je cherchais des conversations plus intelligentes."

Il pouffa à nouveau.

"Quoi, à Gotham ?"

La brune éclata d'un rire horriblement guindé. Elle frissonna encore. Ils pouvaient pas arrêter cinq secondes ?

"Elle est tellement drôle ! Non mais regardez la ! Toute plate, tremblante, aucune confiance, maladroite et elle nous tient tête pour avoir un peu de respect. Et ne dis pas non, pourquoi serais-tu là sinon ?"

" Vous écoutez me donne l'impression d'être un génie. Dîtes moi c'est votre façon naturelle de parler ou vous vous êtes entraînée avec un âne en mort cérébrale ?"

Elle fit la grimace et croisa les bras.

"Ah je vois, quelqu'un t'as dis "d'être toi même" c'est ça ? Oublie, cette personne t'as donné le Pire. Conseil. Possible."

Elle fit un léger sourire.

" Pas mal, combien de neurones se sont sacrifiés pour celle là ? Mais je me demande, comment allez vous pouvoir retenir combien de kilos de peinture vous devez appliquer sur votre visage pour être présentable ?"

La grimace s'accentua. Elle aurait du commencer à répondre plus tôt à ce genre d'attaques, c'était beaucoup plus drôle de tenir le bâton.

" Tu sais quoi ? Continue de parler, parce que c'est tout ce que t'auras. Pour toutes tes petites remarques intelligentes tu ne seras jamais belle, tu ne seras jamais aimée et aucun homme n'acceptera jamais d'approcher sa queue à moins de dix mètres de ta chatte."

Daphnée éclata de rire. Pas n'importe quel rire, leur rire. Puis elle applaudit.

"Mais quelle magnifique démonstration de votre, ah... éducation privilégiée ? Ma chère laissez moi vous apprendre qu'être vulgaire est comme se rouler dans la fange. Ca attire l'attention, mais surtout celle des porcs."

Il y eut une pause. Enfin un peu de silence.

" Ah, il semble que nous ayons atteint le summum de votre répartie. Et bien c'était rapide. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais voir si les azalées durent plus longtemps."

Façon plus polie de dire qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant parce qu'ils l'avait horriblement blessée.

Puis, avec ce qui fut interprété comme un air de suprême indifférence, elle se prit une coupe de champagne et les laissa en plan. Bon, la réalité en était très loin et elle se dirigeait vers le jardin pour pouvoir faire une crise de nerfs en paix. Parce que là, ça suffisait. Tant pis pour son père, elle rentrait chez lui maintenant et retournait au campus dès le lendemain matin, pas question qu'elle supporte tout ça une heure de plus. Quand elle commençait à avoir envie de mordre la figure des gens, c'était le moment de s'en aller avant qu'elle ne fasse un meurtre. Le colonel voulait qu'elle devienne comme ça ? Coincée, bornée, stupide, bigote, piégée dans un rôle de poupée à complimenter un abruti en uniforme incapable d'aligner trois mots cohérents ? Et bien qu'il aille se faire voir !

Furieuse, elle jeta son verre au sol et sortit du jardin d'été. Là elle commença à courir. Elle avait besoin de sortir, de s'enfuir loin de ces gens, de leurs habitudes qu'elle ne comprenait pas, de leur morgue qu'elle ne supportait pas et de la honte qu'être avec eux lui faisait ressentir. Un jour elle pourrait les regarder droit dans les yeux et être aussi détachée qu'elle faisait semblant de l'être, mais pour l'instant elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille. Ca n'était pas son monde et elle ne voulait pas en faire partie. Ils avaient raison au final, elle ne serait jamais comme eux, jamais comme son père, alors pourquoi essayer ? Elle arrêta de courir et commença à marcher, le pas lourd. Si ça n'était pas ça son monde, alors c'était quoi ? Pas le milieu du sport, pas le milieu mondain, les gens qu'elle côtoyait au lycée ou à la faculté l'avaient toujours trouvée bizarre. Les seuls avec qui elle s'était entendue, c'était une bande de pickpocket qu'elle avait rencontré au collège. Ils lui avaient fait boire sa première bière, elle leur avait apprit à jurer en six langues, ils s'étaient faits des piercings, elle leur avait passé tout ce qu'elle gagnait parce que son seul intérêt c'était l'adrénaline... Puis son père avait reprit la garde. Elle n'avait jamais su leurs prénoms. Juste des surnoms.

Soudainement, il y eut un claquement. Comme un branche se cassant en deux. Elle se releva immédiatement. La panique l'envahit. Oh non pas maintenant, sa journée avait déjà été suffisamment pourrie comme ça. Le premier qui venait la faire suer se prendrait son poing dans la figure.

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Pour seule réponse, les bruits se rapprochèrent. Oh le cliché. Mais Daphnée avait vu suffisamment de films d'horreur pour savoir ce qui allait se passer à partir du moment où elle avait posé LA question alors elle empoigna un pot de fleur qui traînait et s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée. Elle n'aimait peut être pas ces gens, mais ils étaient au moins une cinquantaine de militaires et ils devraient bien être capable de tabasser quelques macaques. Mais la personne derrière elle avançait trop vite. Sans prévenir elle stoppa brusquement et écrasa son pot de fleur dans la figure du premier assaillant. Voyant les deux autres arriver et l'état de la céramique tombée au combat, elle inspira un bon coup et poussa un long hurlement perçant. Claudia avait bien dit qu'ils aimaient les demoiselles en détresse non ? Mais sans attendre un éventuel prince charmant, elle évita la prise du premier et utilisa son élan pour l'envoyer voler à deux mètres. Le deuxième ralentit immédiatement et la jaugea du regard. Elle reconnu "Hector", l'homme de main qui l'avait soignée. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi penchés, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Elle savait qu'il perdrait patience en premier, elle avait déjà sonné l'alerte et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Soudainement il envoya un crochet du droit là où se trouvait son plexus quelques secondes auparavant, mais elle avait anticipé et s'était jetée sur le côté, assenant un coup de talon vicieux en plein dans son coccyx. Par réflexe il se plia légèrement en arrière, ce fut suffisant pour Daphnée. Elle l'empoigna par les épaules et le fit basculer en arrière, sa tête rencontrant son genou à grande vitesse. Il tomba sur le sol, assommé. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se permit un cri de joie. Elle avait réussi ! Elle avait tabassé un type qui voulait l'enlever ! Elle était redevenue une femme forte et ... est-ce que quelqu'un était en train d'appuyer une compresse de chloroforme contre sa bouche ?

Effectivement.

Quand elle se réveilla dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel, cette fois ci elle su exactement ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle avait été enlevée par les hommes de Maxie Zeus. Après toute la thérapie qu'elle avait faite, elle savait désormais comment se comporter. Prendre de longues inspirations, rester polie, parler le moins possible, ne pas contrarier le malade mental, attendre les secours et penser positif. S'asseyant sur le lit, Daphnée serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Cette fois elle attendrait les secours, mais elle préférait plutôt penser à ce que ces situations lui avaient apprises : ne pas contrarier un malade mental, les vilains n'aiment pas la logique, ne pas aller dans des endroits trop isolés et vérifier que les hommes de mains soient bien assommés. Elle attendit sans bouger sur le matelas pendant des heures, fixant le papier peint. Ils avaient pensé à lui donner un matelas en mousse cette fois, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle puisse faire. Quand elle l'entendit arriver, de son pas lourd qui hantait ses nuits, elle avala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge et se releva, faisant dignement face. Il voulait qu'elle agisse comme Artémis ? Il allait être servit.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Maxie Zeus, elle le toisa un instant et elle vit du coin de l'oeil ses hommes de mains faire la grimace. Mais elle ne l'insulta pas. Non, elle serra son poing droit sur son coeur et s'inclina légèrement avant de le saluer en grec.

"_Je te salue très haut père, porteur de foudre et fils de Cronos_."

Au bout de quelques secondes elle sentit le bout de ses doigts contre son menton et vit son air satisfait quand elle se redressa. Visiblement c'était assez ronflant pour lui. Ses hommes semblaient complètement perdus. Elle avait passé un certain temps à mettre cette stratégie au point au cas où elle se refaisait séquestrer par le prétendu Olympien. La paranoïa avait parfois du bon. Il posa une de ses mains sur son épaule et l'entraîna avec lui, les trois autres à leur suite.

" Marche dans les pas de Zeus ma fille."

Elle serra les dents et garda un visage froid. Si jamais il voyait à quel point ce contact la dégoûtait elle mourrait. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à un genre de salle du trône tout en lui reparlant du même plan ridicule que la dernière fois. C'est drôle, en un an il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore comprit que toujours réutiliser le même plan et s'attendre à des résultats différents ça n'était pas de la folie, mais de la bêtise ? Elle s'était renseignée sur lui. Ancien homme d'affaire se prenant pour un dieu, cas de mégalomanie classique. Un dingue en costume avec un thème. Il y en avait toujours eut quelques uns mais ils semblaient se multiplier ces derniers temps. Bizarre. Une fois devant son fauteuil il y prit quelque chose. Une couronne ?

"Déesse à l'arc d'or, il est temps que ton diadème te sois rendu."

Pas loin. C'est vrai qu'Artémis possédait un diadème argenté. Elle n'aimait pas les bijoux, mais si ça l'empêchait de la battre à mort... elle fit une légère révérence et il posa la tiare d'argent sur sa tête. Elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus cligner. Paniquée, elle essaya de se relever mais son buste ne répondait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus bouger ?

"Redresse toi."

Elle se sentit se relever mécaniquement, sans qu'elle n'ait donné l'ordre à sa colonne vertébrale de le faire. Le diadème, c'était forcément ça, une seconde elle avait la situation en main et la deuxième... oh non c'était mauvais, très très mauvais. Il lui tendit la main et son bras à elle se tendit pour la prendre gracieusement. Elle ne bougeait pas comme ça d'habitude. Ses mouvement n'étaient pas aussi mécaniques, pas aussi parfaits. D'ordinaire elle bougeait comme ce qu'elle était, une jeune femme musclée et pas très élégante. Là elle bougeait comme... comme...

Comme une poupée.

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

-Je sais que je prends beaucoup le parti de Daphnée (en même temps l'histoire est majoritairement en son POV...) mais le pov' Samuel est pas ravi de la situation non plus : Sa fille préférée devient ado, s'entends mal avec ses belles soeurs, qui finissent par la faire s'habiller en mec à force d'humiliations. Il ne peut pas gueuler sur ses belles filles parce qu'il a peur de perdre sa femme et il laisse Daphnée endurer parce qu'il la voit plus comme un soldat que comme une fille, il est un peu agaçé qu'elle en fasse trop. Elle part en compét', il ne la voit plus mais elle est heureuse, elle réussi, il est super fier et tout va bien. Et là BAM ! Kidnapping. Il a confiance en l'autorité alors il ne fait rien, il se dit que tout ira bien, le gouvernement fait son boulot et sa fille est solide. Non, il ne vient pas de Gotham, il vient d'Alabama.

Et là deuxième BAM, elle revient à moitié morte. Il sait pas quoi faire, il s'en veut énormément d'avoir rien fait mais il ne sait pas comment aborder la situation. Il a l'habitude de voir sa fille comme un roc et là il sait qu'elle est en sale état. Par respect il la laisse panser ses blessures et suit de loin pour pouvoir la recontacter quand ça ira mieux. Sauf que vous l'avez vu, c'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eut. Il se rend compte qu'elle grandit sans lui, qu'elle devient une femme, il sait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi la traîner à un gala ? Parce qu'il veut qu'elle se trouve un homme qui pourra la protéger (ben oui maintenant qu'il a accepté le fait qu'elle soit une femelle, il veut la faire rentrer dans les rôles traditionnels, parce que c'est ce que lui il connait). Ca part d'une bonne intention mais il s'y prend totalement de travers. Pourquoi la laisser y aller comme ça ? Parce qu'il y connait rien en mythologie et que comme Claudia s'est déchirée tout ce qu'il voit c'est que sa fille a l'air d'une princesse. Et soyons honnête, ça ferait fondre le coeur de n'importe quel papa.

- Claudia non plus n'est pas méchante, juste un peu trop enfoncée dans ses principes pour accepter autre chose. Ouais, elle a une fiche psychologique aussi. Et tous les deux ont une backstory. Mais même les macaques de Maxie ont un début de backstory ! J'ai besoin d'une aspirine...

- Pour les questions existentielles de Daph'... Elle a dix-huit ans, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? On se pose tous des questions existentielles à la con à dix-huit ans.


	4. C2: Perte de conscience (partie2)

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Partie 2 : Rencontre

Si quelques années auparavant on lui avait donné le choix entre mourir et être enfermée, elle aurait choisit d'être enfermée.

Maintenant elle ne voulait rien tant que mourir.

En un mois son esprit ne s'était pas arrêté une seule seconde. Visiblement le diadème faisait que son corps n'avait plus besoin de dormir. Elle restait juste étendue sur le lit et regardait le plafond. En clignant une fois toutes les trente secondes. Le rythme la rendait folle. Même quand elle se battait en pleine opération rien ne changeait, pas une seconde de retard. Ses mouvements étaient parfaits, son ton était parfait et la chose qu'elle était devenue avait réussi à tuer ses cheveux. Une fois qu'elle avait été résignée à ce que sa crinière soit toujours en cet état, c'était devenu une petite blague à elle de dire que ses cheveux avaient une vie propre. Le seul animal de compagnie qu'elle arriverait jamais à garder en vie. Et bien non. Maxie avait assassiné ses cheveux. La première semaine, elle l'avait passée à hurler. Pendant les entraînements où elle souffrait. Pendant les repas où elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim et hurlait après lui. La deuxième semaine ils commencèrent à faire des opérations. Artémis était plus forte que Daphnée et ils réussirent quelques coups. De l'intérieur elle appelait à l'aide. Au bout de deux semaines elle perdit totalement espoir. Elle mourrait comme ça, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Au début de la quatrième semaine elle se rendit compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de penser. Lentement mais sûrement sa conscience s'effaçait. Et ça s'accélérait. Très vite, peut être même le lendemain qu'il devint difficile de penser, elle commença à avoir des moments d'absence. Elle arrêtait de penser une seconde et quand elle se réveillait elle faisait quelque chose de complètement différent. C'était comme si elle glissait. Ca n'était même pas "voir une lumière", elle n'était pas attirée par un "autre monde". Elle cessait tout simplement d'exister.

Là elle commença à pleurer.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle voulait pleurer, mais son corps ne suivait pas. Alors elle faisait des crises d'hystérie en silence, parce que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Voilà pourquoi elle voulait mourir. Parce que sinon, ça serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé et tout s'éteindrait. Pas de seconde chance.

Lors des réunions et des différentes opérations de Maxie Zeus elle avait rencontré des membres de l'économie parallèle de Gotham. Etendu des rumeurs de drogues détruisant l'esprit, de jeunes femmes blondes ayant souffert d'opération cérébrales ratées, de cartes à jouer retrouvées dans des cadavres souriants. Et elle avait vu un monstre. Noir, terrifiant qui l'avait jetée à travers une pièce d'un seul coup de pied. Alors qu'elle attendait derrière un hangar, elle priait intérieurement pour ne pas retomber sur la bête. Ou pour que la bête la tue, elle n'était plus trop sûre en ce moment. D'un hurlement de spartiate aux stéroïdes extrêmement discret, Maxie Zeus lança l'assaut. S'il avait été à la tête d'une armée de types en jupettes ça aurait peut être eut la classe. Mais là ils étaient cinq armés respectivement d'un arc recouvert de sequin jaunes en plastique et de glaives en plastique. Parce que comme c'était censé être un "assaut épique" il fallait y aller avec "des armes d'hommes". Et comme les macaques n'en avaient pas trouvé ils avaient prit ce qu'il y avait de mieux et s'étaient résignés à devoir utiliser leurs poings. Contre quoi ? Un entrepôt d'armes de Roman Sionis.

Mission suicide ! Wouhou !

Daphnée avait complètement pété les plombs.

Telle la bande de glands qu'ils étaient, ils coururent le long de la ruelle en hurlant. Ils avaient pas le choix, Maxie Zeus disait que c'était "pour bla bla bla faire peur bla bla bla à leur ennemis bla bla bla" . Bon, leurs cris étaient plus terrifiés qu'autre chose et les mafieux à l'intérieur devaient bien se marrer. Qui sait, peut être qu'ils seraient trop occupés à hurler de rire pour leur tirer dessus. Comme Daphnée n'avait aucun contrôle de ce qu'elle faisait elle fut la première à atteindre la porte et la défonça d'un grand coup de pied. Puis Artémis entra et commença à courir en cercle en continuant de crier "Par Zeus !" ou autre imbécillités. Depuis sa prison mentale, elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Elle commençait à devenir franchement blasée. Entre deux crises de panique. La Chose ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte que la vingtaine d'hommes de mains avaient déjà été assommés. Fort heureusement, Hector finit par la rattraper et lui cria d'arrêter de tourner en rond. Mécaniquement, elle ferma sa bouche et s'arrêta net. Mais son élan l'emporta et elle se mangea le sol dans la figure avant de se relever. Si seulement ils pouvaient êtres plus précis dans leurs demandes, ça lui aurait évité de se faire aussi mal tout le temps. Elle resta donc complètement immobile alors que les hommes de Maxie Zeus n'en croyaient pas leur chance et que le mégalomane lui même disait qu'ils avaient été dévastés par sa grandeur. Mais bien sur.

Soudainement, Daphnée entendit un bruit. Elle aurait voulu se retourner mais dans l'état actuel des choses ça lui était impossible. Elle se concentra sur le bruit, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire une attaque de panique. Mais quand le faux Olympien se retourna à son tour et lança un coup de jus dans le vide avec sa lance, elle ne pu s'en empêcher.

" Mon frère, l'heure n'est point aux querelles !"

Mais qu'il se taise !

" C'est un temps de joie et de festivités, que la cornucopia nous soit amenée et urrg !"

Visiblement, la créature monstrueuse semblait être du même avis que Daphnée parce qu'elle venait de jeter quelque chose à la figure de Maxie, l'envoyant dans les vapes. Puis dans un froissement de capes il mit au tapis les quatre hommes de main dans un cocktail pétillant de craquements, de jurons et de hurlements de fillettes. Il se retourna alors vers Daphnée en position de combat. Comme personne ne lui avait donné l'ordre d'attaquer elle était restée plantée comme un piquet. Il s'approcha, méfiant et elle pu voir que ça n'était pas un monstre, mais un homme déguisé. Un dingue qui chassait les dingues. Et si ... Et s'il pouvait l'aider ?

Dans un regain d'espoir et d'énergie exceptionnel, Daphnée se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces appelant à l'aide, suppliant de venir l'aider en même temps qu'elle l'appelait par tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles. Il la regarda longuement. Le diadème pauvre abruti ! C'était tout de même pas si compliqué ! Finalement, il lui enleva son arc et son carquois avant de retirer le cercle d'argent. Immédiatement, Daphnée tomba. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de pouvoir contrôler ses propres membres. Assaillit par de puissants tremblements, ses sensations lui revenaient à pleine puissance pour la première fois depuis u mois et c'était... beaucoup trop. Elle pouvait voir chaque détail, sentir le sang, l'humidité dans l'air, la pollution: la saleté, l'eau croupie, entendait le bruit du trafic et les gémissements des sirènes de police au loin, pouvait goûter le menthol dans la respiration de l'homme en face d'elle. Il l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et l'avait déposée sur le sol. Puis il ramassa le diadème, qu'il avait laissé échapper. Cette fois ci la peur de l'objet fit obéir ses membres. Elle recula de façon horriblement désordonnée, sentant ses muscles comme des vers sous sa peau. Il lui jeta juste un coup d'œil.

" La police sera là dans dix minutes. Il y aura une ambulance pour vous."

Il avait dit ça sur la voix de quelqu'un voulant intimider un criminel? Pas sur celle d'un preux chevalier sauvant une demoiselle en détresse ou sur celle d'un docteur rassurant un patient. Daphnée croyait beaucoup en ses premières impressions. La dernière fois il l'avait tabassée sans même s'inquiéter de savoir si elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ou pas. Ce soir là il confirma tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui en la laissant seule, glacée et traumatisée, dans une petite tunique au milieu d'une vingtaine d'hommes armés qui pouvaient se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Mais ils ne se réveillèrent pas et la police découvrit une Daphnée recroquevillée sur elle même, tremblante, qui tentait désespérément de faire remarcher correctement ses muscles. Croyant qu'elle faisait une crise de quelque chose ils lui injectèrent un sédatif.

Encore une fois elle se réveilla à l'hôpital. Cette fois ci elle n'avait pas mal du tout, il y avait du progrès. Elle ouvrit les yeux et soupira de contentement. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de pouvoir à nouveau bouger. De sentir ses muscles répondre quand elle le leur demandait. Mais tout était trop fort, trop brillant. Très vite elle dut fermer les yeux. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle se lève, il fallait qu'elle puisse marcher à nouveau. Elle enleva les sondes sur sa peau les unes après les autres, en mouvements trop rapides, mal calculés et désordonnés. N'ayant plus l'habitude de s'équilibrer elle tomba à la renverse en sortant du lit. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'elle se laisserait faire. Elle s'agrippa à un des barreaux du lit et poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes et tira avec ses bras. Elle se propulsa en l'air et à moitié sur le lit. Moins fort. Lentement, elle se mit le long de la barre et mit un pied devant l'autre. Elle avança son buste un peu pour envoyer son poids vers l'avant. L'autre pied se releva et passa devant le premier sans qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre. Regardant la fenêtre, elle vit d'après la position de la lune qu'il devait être environ minuit.

Parfait, elle avait six heures pour réapprendre à marcher.

Et elle le fit. Au matin elle était encore plus maladroite qu'avant mais elle pouvait marcher sans s'aider de quoi que ce soit et même faire des gestes basiques. Les médecins n'en revenaient pas. Ils la gardèrent en observation pendant une semaine, lui faisant des électro encéphalographies tous les jours pour voir si sa guérison miracle n'était pas due à son cerveau. Après cela Daphnée leur dit d'aller se trouver un autre cobaye et demanda à sa mère de la ramener chez elle. Commença alors l'épreuve la plus dure de toute sa vie, revoir son père. Rien qu'à voir la tronche de sa mère dans la voiture, elle avait su qu'il serait là. Elle avait tout de suite commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre elle prit une grande inspiration avant de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il était assis sur son lit, les épaules basses. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir il tourna sa tête vers elle. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Après un long moment elle se décida de prendre la parole.

"Salut ?"

Il cligna. Un instant elle crut qu'il allait rester apathique, mais une secondes après il avait poussé la porte si fort qu'elle claqua contre le mur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien. De toute façon il n'était pas doué pour parler. Elle et le prit dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. Dès le lendemain, il arrêta d'en reparler et elle cru même avoir entendu le mot "incident". Il détourna très vite la conversation et lui dit qu'il restait à Gotham pendant un moi pour s'assurer qu'elle voit un psychiatre puis il repartirait à Quantico. A aucun moment il ne s'excusa pour l'avoir jetée dans la cage aux lions, pour lui avoir fait subir ça, pour ne pas l'avoir contactée pendant dix mois après son premier kidnapping, pour avoir ignoré son stress post-traumatique et encore moins pour l'avoir laissée seule. Elle ne dit rien. Mais elle arrêta d'essayer de calmer les choses entre eux. Les résultats furent plus polaires que la banquise. Le colonel Abernathy disait qu'elle en faisait trop, elle répondait à une question sur trois et ne lui parlait que s'il engageait la conversation. Il était rare qu'il arrive à tirer plus de trois mots de sa fille.

Elle reprit les cours par correspondance, ne sortit qu'accompagnée par deux gardes du corps et encore uniquement pour aller en cours de combat. Ca avait marché la dernière fois, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Dès la première séance, son professeur se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était devenue beaucoup trop froide, violente et si cela faisait d'elle une adversaire incroyable, ça la rendait aussi trop dangereuse pour continuer à suivre des cours réguliers. Il lui indiqua une autre salle où elle pourrait s'entraîner dans l'East End. C'était l'un des pires quartiers de la ville. Si elle y allait, ça serait pour apprendre à tuer.

Une heure plus tard elle rencontrait le prof.

Quand le colonel Abernathy eut vent des activités de sa fille aînée, il fut pour le moins mécontent. Elle lui fit froidement remarquer que les recrues de l'armée apprenaient la même chose tous les jours avant d'ignorer le reste de ses complaintes. Elle n'en avait plus grand chose à faire de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Voyant sa fille changer si brusquement il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, l'envoyer chez un psy. Il va sans dire que Daphnée fut ravie.

Assise devant le bureau, elle envoyait un regard noir vers les étagères remplies de livres. Que c'était bon de savoir que son père lui faisait entièrement confiance. AU point qu'elle pouvait l'entendre dire tout ce qui n'allait pas chez elle au docteur avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lui adresser la parole. Parmi les choses qui n'allaient pas elle comprit "frigide", "violente", "asociale" et "lesbienne". Elle n'entendit pas une seule chose qui allait bien. Parfois ça avait du bon d'être hypersensible. Quand le docteur entra elle fut assez surprise. Elle s'était attendue à un vieux docteur un peu bidonnant qui la regarderait avec un air de papi gâteau. Celui ci semblait jeune, mais sa maigreur le vieillissait probablement un peu. Ses vêtements étaient assez élimés, loin des pulls en cashmere de son ancien psychologue. Et son regard n'avait rien d'engageant, au contraire il l'analysait ouvertement. Il s'assit lentement dans son siège et la fixa quelques instants. Il s'était probablement rendu maître à ce jeu là, mais Daphnée ne succomba pas. Au bout d'une heure à se regarder en chiens de faïence, il fut obligé de craquer. Elle avait tout son temps, pas lui. Il délivra son diagnostique sèchement.

"Vous avez peur de perdre."

Elle resta de marbre. Si elle avait eut peur de perdre elle n'aurait jamais commencé à faire du sport et elle aurait beaucoup plus travaillé au lycée plutôt que d'en faire le minimum vital. Voyant son absence de réaction il tiqua un peu. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

" Non ? Peur des hommes peut être ? Mauvaises expériences avec votre père et Maxie Zeus ?"

Elle essaya de garder un visage froid, mais apparemment ça ne marcha pas. Tel un vautour il commença à se rapprocher en tournant autour d'elle.

" Pourquoi trembler en entendant ce nom, qu'évoque-t-il en vous ?"

En une seconde, sa voix s'était retrouvée à côté de son oreille.

"Cliquetis de chaînes, les murs sans fenêtres et le papier peint rouge. Ordres hurlés, membres faibles et sensations perdues. Perte totale de votre volonté."

Pour seule réponse elle se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

"Si vous voulez me faire peur, il va falloir faire mieux que ça."

Il sourit. Une Daphnée plus jeune aurait été terrifiée par ce sourire. Celle ci se dit que s'il tentait de la toucher elle redécorait sa tronche et l'épinglait au mur. Sentant l'hostilité, il se contenta de se rasseoir. L'exposition à sa pire crainte à un niveau extrême pendant un mois l'avait endurcie. Un sujet remarquable, mais pas difficile à cerner.

" Stress post traumatique jamais traité, votre cerveau a ignoré le problème et votre psychologue a crut que vous étiez soignée en ne voyant plus de symptômes. Du reste la pression constante de vos entraîneurs et de votre père pour vous faire rentrer dans un rôle puis dans un autre diamétralement opposé vous a profondément perturbée sur un plan psychologique. Allié à votre nature sportive et à vos différentes séquestrations, vous avez développée une claustrophobie aiguë. C'est pour ça que vous êtes froide envers tous ceux que vous rencontrez, vous les empêchez d'approcher par peur qu'ils ne vous enferment."

Daphnée se contenta de croiser les bras.

"Je n'ai pas peur."

Après un instant de silence, son sourire s'élargit.

"Je présume que vous connaissez l'histoire de Cendrillon ?"

"Si c'est à cause de ma belle-mère..."

"Non, non, aussi intéressants que puissent être les fantasmes infantiles de dégoût de leur famille ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler. Non c'était plutôt de la récompense de Cendrillon. Vous en souvenez vous ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils et répondit après une seconde d'hésitation.

" Elle met la pantoufle et arrête d'être une servante pour devenir reine ?"

Il hocha légèrement la tête et se remit à parler en la fixant intensément.

" Précisément. Elle met la pantoufle et devient princesse. Savez vous que dans le conte originel elle était pied nus ? Elle arrête de servir sa famille, de s'occuper de la ferme, de visiter la tombe de sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle entre dans le palais. Elle se dédie corps et âme à son prince, accepte son nouveau rôle et sa nouvelle société. Puis elle se marie pour de bon, dans une grande robe blanche et des pantoufles de fourrure. Elle reçoit une couronne et entre au palais."

Son regard glacé, sa voix s'abaissant comme un murmure lui collait la chair de poule. Mais elle ne bougeait pas.

"Ce conte était déjà connu il y a trois mille ans. Les grecs aussi le racontaient à leurs filles pour leur faire accepter leur rôle dès le plus jeune âge. Raconté de mères en filles, sans que les pères n'interviennent, parce que le monde des femmes était complètement séparé de celui des hommes. Limité à une pièce. Cendrillon a eut une fin heureuse, elle se maria, eut beaucoup d'enfants dans son palais avec ses pantoufles en fourrure. Rien ne dit qu'elle n'en soit jamais ressortie."

Il posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau pour se relever lentement de sa chaise. Il se pencha alors vers Daphnée suffisamment près pour qu'elle sente son souffle sur son visage et que la seule chose qu'elle voit fut ses terrifiants yeux bleus. Il chuchota alors, comme un secret.

"_J'ai fermé la porte_."

Daphnée bondit de sa chaise, mettant le plus de distance entre elle et son psychiatre et se jeta sur la poignée. Elle était vraiment fermée. Seulement à ce moment là elle se rendit compte que sa respiration s'était accélérée avec son rythme cardiaque, elle tremblait. Et c'était totalement irrationnel, vu son gabarit elle aurait pu le transformer en chichekébab en quelques secondes. Comment... ?

"Fascinant non ? L'effet de la peur sur les gens. La votre est incroyablement simple à raviver."

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait elle le jeta à terre avant de le prendre par le col, grognant comme un animal.

"La clé."

Il se contenta de rire. Elle répondit en mettant ses mains sur sa gorge.

"Vous allez me tuer Miss ?"

Après une, peut être deux minutes de silence elle le lâcha et se releva. D'abord lentement puis elle rampa en arrière, horrifiée. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Est-ce qu'elle venait juste de... ? Le docteur se releva avec une expression d'extrême satisfaction sur son visage. Il se rassit dans son bureau et observa la jeune femme à terre.

" Les deux types de réponses classiques à la peur sont le combat ou la fuite. Vous êtes une fuyarde classique miss Greyhound, mais seulement parce que vous avez peur de vous battre. Mais sinon ? Vous avez le potentiel de massacrer tout ce qui se trouve sur votre chemin."

Tremblante, elle se releva et revint s'asseoir devant le bureau. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Cette fois elle avait comprit à qui elle avait vraiment affaire et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent pendant une demi-heure, bleu glacé contre gris acier. Bien que ce fut plus difficile cette fois, elle tint bon et il du reprendre la parole. Il sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau une boite blanche dans un cliquètement de clés.

"Je vais vous mettre sous antidépresseurs. Un par jour, revenez me voir dans une semaine. D'après les effets qu'ils auront eut sur vous nous réglerons le dosage et la fréquence des séances."

Elle ne les regarda même pas.

"Si c'était des antidépresseurs vous les mettriez pas dans un tiroir fermé à clé."

Le coin de sa bouche tressaillit. Lentement il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il laissa son poing entre eux deux puis l'ouvrit, lançant tomber une petite clé au bout d'un fil à quelques centimètres des ses mains arachnéennes.

"Vous devriez vraiment venir à mes cours."

Elle la lui arracha des mains pour s'enfuir, mais fut coupée dans son élan. Le professeur la retenait par le poignet. Comme un prédateur.

"J'insiste."

Sans réfléchir elle lui mit son poing dans la figure pour se dégager, déverrouilla la porte et s'élança vers la liberté.

Que Gotham aille se faire fouttre elle se barrait à l'étranger, cette ville était pleine de tarés !

Depuis son bureau, Jonathan Crane la regarda partir en courant à travers sa porte grande ouverte. L'écho de sa course effrénée se répercutait contre les murs des couloirs vides de l'université, créant une cacophonie insupportable. Quand son rire tel un grincement s'y joignit, le son devint une hymne à la folie.

Il serait intéressant de la revoir d'ici quelques années.

"Cours petit cochon, cours."

Qui sait ?

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

- Comme Toluène a dit qu'il aimait bien mes références ben je vous les mettrait désormais pour chaque chapitre/Os

-Dans le canon lors de son apparition Crane était professeur de fac, il n'a commencé à travailler à l'asile que bien plus tard. C'est parfois retiré de ses origines, mais depuis Dini et la série animée c'est devenu plutôt constant, généralement il est renvoyé pour les expériences qu'il menait sur ses élèves.

- Dans Batman: Arkham Origins on peut retrouver des affiches avec son numéro pour participer à une expérience. Il est aussi venu plusieurs fois à Blackgate selon la fiche des présences et durant l'émeute on peut voir qu'il n'a pas signé pour repartir, ce qui veut dire qu'il est là quelque part.

-D'après Year One: Scarecrow, ma référence pour ce personnage, il a fait ses premier meurtres au lycée. D'après moi c'est à ce moment là qu'il est devenu l'Epouvantail et il n'a pas arrêté de faire des expériences depuis. Dans un sens c'est l'un des premiers vilains en activité dans le Aceverse. Son identité ne sera découverte que quelques mois avant Chapeau Melon et Bottes de Cuir.

- Ma version de Crane est aussi inspirée de Hannibal Lecter parce qu'après tout ce sont deux psychiatres fous alors y'a pas de raisons.

- L'analyse de Cendrillon est de moi, bien qu'inspirée par les recherches de Bruno Bettleheim sur la psychologie des contes de fées. Je l'aie faite vérifiée par un prof de fac avant de poster (d'où le retard de publication cette semaine) et elle est parfaitement valide. Vous avez le bilan, je vous ai épargné tout le développement.


	5. C3: Galli l'alligator

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Partie 1: L'effet Florence Nightingale

Daphnée sortit de l'avion en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer aux Etats Unis. Après sa rencontre avec l'homme qui pouvait terrifier n'importe qui en moins de cinquante mots les choses ne s'était pas arrangées avec son père. Mais qu'il y ait au moins un océan entre eux lui permit d'avoir une excuse pour ne pratiquement pas l'appeler. Après tout elle était trop occupée à travailler. Ahem. Bon en fait non, elle ne travaillait pas vraiment. Une chose qu'il fallait comprendre si on souhaitait pouvoir un jour cerner Daphnée, c'est qu'à part pour le sport c'était une grosse feignasse. Elle ne travaillait au lycée que pour que ses parents la laissent tranquille et elle avait choisi de partir faire un master de langues étrangère parce qu'elle en parlait déjà quatre. L'avantage de voyager beaucoup. Et puis sincèrement apprendre à parler une langue ça n'était pas bien compliqué. Il suffisait de se parachuter quelque part, d'y rester un mois et en deux temps trois mouvements on devenait bilingue. C'est un peu ce qu'elle avait fait pendant toute une année. Elle sautait d'un pays à un autre au gré de ses envies, ne restant jamais trop longtemps à un seul endroit.

Et si Daphnée Virginia Greyhound n'avait jamais été très sociable avant, celle qui revenait était une sacrée fêtarde. C'est fou les mots qu'on pouvait apprendre dans les strip clubs de Moscou. Ces gens là avaient un vocabulaire destiné aux insultes, c'était magique. Elle s'était éclatée, avait beaucoup bu, était allée aux facultés dans les mêmes tenues qu'elle portait pendant la nuit, s'était réveillée dans des lieux pas possibles et très souvent avec des vêtements volés mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu s'éclater. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas faire ça à Gotham.

Elle soupira et traîna sa valise derrière elle en hélant un taxi. Elle frotta un peu ses avant bras. C'est sur que la température n'était pas la même au Portugal et dans le New Jersey. Etant jeune, blonde et athlétique elle fut très vite accueillie par un taxi, le conducteur lui proposa même de mettre sa valise dans le coffre. Elle s'assit en souriant et le laissa porter sa valise pleine de livres. Il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier qu'elle était d'abord et avant tout une grande amatrice d'histoire et de folklore, alors au lieu de prendre des gadgets encombrants l'étudiante avait amassé les bouquins. Tandis que le véhicule roulait, elle fit un brin de conversation avec le conducteur tout en observant distraitement à travers la vitre. L'Ile du péché n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Ses habitants non plus d'ailleurs. Mêmes sans-abris, mêmes dames en manteaux de fourrures. Elle se détourna. Vivement qu'elle reparte. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Sa mère avait le cancer. Rien de bien grave lui avait-elle assuré, mais pour Daphnée ça avait été la fin du monde, en apprenant ça elle avait prit le premier avion vers les Etats Unis. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il avait fait une halte pour se remplir de mazout qu'elle avait su que c'était juste un cancer de la thyroïde. Il suffisait juste de lui faire une opération pour la retirer.

Elle resterait le temps que sa mère s'en remette, après ça elle repartirait à l'aventure. Loin de Gotham. Le docteur avait eu raison finalement, elle était une fuyarde. Elle fuyait l'Amérique pour fuir sa famille et faisait la fête pour fuir ses problèmes. Elle fit une halte chez sa mère pour y déposer des affaires avant de se diriger vers la clinique privée que fréquentait Sylvia. Elle avait du la rappeler pour vérifier laquelle c'était parce qu'apparemment elle avait été déclarée persona non grata dans la précédente à cause d'Alexander et d'un extincteur. C'était sa mère, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. Sortant de l'autre taxi, elle couru dans le hall du bâtiment. Non seulement il faisait froid mais en plus il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Chienne de ville. Elle prit sa touffe de cheveux à deux mains et l'essora tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa mère.

« Salut beauté ! Viens faire un poutou à maman !

Daphnée s'appuya contre le rebord de la porte et fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Franchement je sais pas, vu là où ça a traîné…

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Alexander leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'elles se faisaient un câlin. Ah, il lui faisait la tête parce qu'elle n'appelait pas assez souvent à son goût. Pourtant c'était lui qu'elle contactait le plus, il ne se passait pas trois jours sans qu'il ait de ses nouvelles.

- Tu me parles plus maintenant ? C'est nouveau.

Il releva son livre sur le système solaire un peu plus haut. Elle l'attrapa sous les épaules et le serra contre elle pour couvrir de baisers sa bouille toute ronde. Il n'aurait pas sept ans éternellement. Elle s'assit au chevet de sa mère avec son petit frère sur les genoux quand il commença à rire. La blonde vit alors sa nouvelle alliance.

- Il est bien ton nouveau mari ?

- Oh oui j'imagine. Tu sais les hommes moi…

Alex expliqua pour elle.

- Maman se souvient plus de son prénom alors elle l'appelle chouchou.

- Tu t'en souviens toi ?

- Nan. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les Greyhound dans toute leur grandeur. Elle resta un long moment comme ça, à discuter de la vie à Gotham, de ses voyages avec sa mère et son petit frère qui alternait entre ses cuisses, le lit et la chaise. Le connaissant il faisait peut être une étude comparative sur le « coefficient de confortabilité ». C'était bien son genre. Après quelques heures le lit de sa mère fut emporté vers la bloc opératoire par un pauvre infirmier qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand elle donna une grande claque sur ses fesses. C'est l'effet Sylvia. Vers midi comme Alex avait faim elle partit lui chercher quelque chose à la cafétéria.

Et se perdit en chemin.

Eh, ils avaient changé de clinique, celle là elle ne la connaissait pas. Ceci dit l'autre non plus mais quand elle y allait elle n'était pas en état de bouger. Se dirigeant totalement au hasard elle se retrouva près de l'air de jeux des enfants atteints de maladies orphelines. Réjouissant. Elle tournait les talons quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Elle cherche quequ'chose la Géraldine ?

Elle resta interdite un instant avant de se retourner.

- La quoi ?

L'homme lui fit un grand sourire et se rapprocha. Le regardant de haut en bas elle comprit le problème, elle était encore tombée sur un taré. Pour dieu sait quelle raison il portait un chapeau de Cow boy avec une dent en plastique maladroitement scotchée dessus et s'était fait un faux tatouage de crocodile au feutre orange sur son bras.

- Géraldine. Une fille pas du coin.

Elle haussa un sourcil et son sourire s'agrandit. Il se shootait à la morphine ?

- Je suis née à Gotham. C'est juste la première fois que je suis dans cette clinique. Vous savez où est la cafétéria ?

Il gratta sa touffe de cheveux marrons, fit tomber son chapeau, le rattrapa maladroitement et le remit sur sa tête sous le regard amusé de Daphnée. Il la regarda un instant avant de rire. Elle rit avec lui, sans raison particulière.

- Mais évidemment que je sais où elle est ! Je travaille ici, je suis interne.

Il lui tendit le bras, exagérément courtois et elle le prit volontiers. Pas banal celui là.

- Et vous vous appelez ?

- Pour aujourd'hui je suis Crocodile Andy, dit-il en pointant son chapeau. Vous c'est ?

Elle hésita un instant puis se souvint dans quelle aile elle l'avait trouvé. Ca expliquait.

- Daphnée.

- C'est très joli ça Daphnée.

Elle fit un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il rebroussait chemin après avoir fait fausse route. Pour quelqu'un qui était censé connaître le chemin il n'avait pas l'air très doué.

- Hmm le votre est pas mal non plus, très exotique. »

Il éclata de rire. Un rire sain dans cette ville ça faisait du bien. Ils leur fallu une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour trouver le chemin, puis comme elle ne se souvenait plus du numéro de la chambre ils durent redescendre à l'accueil avant de remonter, le tout en discutant et en gloussant comme des collégiens. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui la mettait naturellement en confiance. Sa carrure peu être, ni trop, ni trop peu musclée. Son incisive cassée qui lui donnait un air maladroit. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas trop, connaissant Alexander il ne se serait même pas aperçu qu'elle était partie, il avait un bouquin alors tout allait bien. Une fois revenus à bon port, il fit une révérence en chantant le thème de Mario.

« Et Voilà ! La Princesse est arrivée, on a même évité la case Bowser ! Dis je sais que je suis un chasseur de crocodile et pas un plombier mais j'ai le droit à un baiser quand même ?

Voyant son absence de réaction il fit une pause avant de paniquer.

- NON ! Non je suis pas un pervers je te jure, même si j'aime beaucoup les enfants –mais pas dans ce sens là- et c'est des enfants en phase term –et j'aurais pas du dire ça- mais t'es jolie et la seule présence féminine qu'on a c'est la cantinière et on dirait un troll –et non je te jure je te compare pas à un troll- et voilà je voulais que ça dure un peu plus longtemps même si je connaissais le chemin et...

Dans un élan d'insouciance, Daphnée l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Tout en serrant sa main, elle y glissa une serviette en papier avec son numéro écrit dessus. Elle s'écarta un peu, très fière d'elle.

- C'est pas grave, je connaissais le numéro de la chambre aussi. »

Sans attendre sa réaction elle entra dans la chambre et referma à clé derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit un cri de joie hautement mature et éclata de rire.

Vraiment pas banal ce garçon.

* * *

Notes d'auteur:

- Tellement de références à Crocodile Dundee que j'ai la flemme de les compter.

- Mes titres sont TOUJOURS importants...

- Les Russes ont plus de vingt mots différents pour dire "pute".

- Je pense que tout le monde sait qui est Mario ?

- Tiens, un chapitre court après tout ces pavés. Vous savez qu'à l'origine il n'était censé y avoir que quatre chapitres ? Je me suis laissée emportée. C'est comme changement de plans. C'était censé être un OS ça fera huit chapitres. Et huis Clos qui s'est vu rajouter onze chapitres. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais me pendre. Il n'y a que ça qui ait gardé sa taille d'origine : c'était une partie d'un chapitre, d'où la taille réduite. D'ailleurs le prochain est parti pour être un pavé.


	6. C3: Galli l'alligator (partie2)

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Partie 2 :Candyman

Boïng !

Tout au long de sa vie, Daphnée avait eut des réveils très bizarres. Kidnapping, hôpital, son petit frère qui faisait des expériences avec son cactus…

Boïng boïng !

Mais son petit ami qui faisait des onomatopées en jouant avec ses cheveux c'était pas mal non plus.

Elle grogna pour la forme et il se resserra contre elle, caressant doucement son épaule tout en continuant d'utiliser une de ses mèches comme un ressort. Ca faisait onze mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et sept qu'elle vivait chez lui. C'était peut être rapide mais c'était la première fois qu'elle s'entendait avec quelqu'un comme ça. Le mieux ? Ses deux parents avaient donné leur entière bénédiction. Claudia aussi mais ça elle s'en fichait. En fait le seul qui n'était pas d'accord c'était Alexander. Sylvia disait qu'il était jaloux, lui soutenait qu'Andrew était dangereux et qu'il allait finir par la tuer. Sauf que comme il soutenait aussi que la créature la plus proche de l'homme en terme d'intelligence c'était le cactus elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour. Et comme souvent avec lui, ça dérapa plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Ce qui la changeait réellement c'est qu'ils puissent parler, rire et faire l'amour avec un naturel effarant. Il n'y avait jamais un mot de trop, ils se complétaient parfaitement, physiquement et moralement. Il lui avait parlé des membres de sa famille, morts les uns après les autres. Elle lui avait parlé de ses enlèvements et lui avait montré ses cicatrices. Il y avait une telle intensité dans son regard à ce moment là, mais elle s'était effacée une seconde plus tard. Elle avait probablement mal vu.

Un peu plus tard après qu'elle ait prit sa douche et qu'elle se soit rhabillée elle se servit un bol de céréales dans leur pièce à vivre. C'était agréable de ne plus vivre chez sa mère, d'avoir un endroit à soit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Andrew la rejoignit et se servit à son tour.

« Pourquoi tu te balade en culotte ?

-J'ai une jupe.

Il prit un air exagérément étonné.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Je l'avais pas vue, c'est pas de ma faute elle est quasi-inexistante.

- Quand même pas. Je dirais quasi-indécente.

- Nan, complètement indécente.

Daphnée fit un sourire en coin. Oh vraiment ?

- Tu sais je peux toujours me changer.

-… Mais c'pas grave parce qu'elle a une vie propre. Elle se relève que pour moi. »

Elle éclata de rire et s'étouffa avec son riz soufflé, ce qui la fit encore plus rire. Au final elle se contenta de le regarder manger, délaissant ses propres céréales. Daphnée ne se rendait toujours pas compte de sa chance. Elle avait un petit ami adorable, un appartement dans un des coins un peu plus surs de Gotham, un job à mi-temps qui ne payait pas trop mal, une famille unie -si on laissait la branche paternelle de côté- et des notes qui montaient toujours plus haut grâce à son changement de style de vie. La jeune blonde avait tout de même réussi à garder des notes acceptables en faisant la fête toutes les nuits et en buvant comme un trou alors en étant sage elle grimpait dans le top du classement. Andrew se mit à jouer distraitement avec sa main. Il commença à secouer ses mains comme une pompom girl quelques instants avant de les poser sur la table et de prendre une grande inspiration. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était anxieux ? Il posa ses mains contre ses joues et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Daphnée tu sais que je t'aime ?

Elle sourit.

- Oui moi aussi, et je ne risque pas d'oublier tu me le dis au moins dix fois par jour.

- Vingt, mais c'est pas important. Enfin si. Mais non. Enfin c'est pas de quoi je voulais parler mais en même temps si et… ahhh !

Il refit ses petits mouvements de pompom girl pour ponctuer son cri de frustration. Il reprit contenance une seconde plus tard et reposa ses mains sur les joues de Daphnée.

- Je t'aime…

- Tu viens de le dire.

- Mais m'interrompt paahhh !

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pendant que sa petite amie riait.

- Allez troisième prise. Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant. Tu es merveilleuse, tu me comprends, tes cheveux sont comme des ressorts alors c'est marrant, tu es courageuse, j'arrive jamais à savoir si tu te moque de moi tout le temps et même si c'est vrai ça ne me gêne même pas parce que tu me trouve drôle et pas bizarre ou flippant et…

Il déglutit.

-… Et je voudrais t'épouser Daphnée.

Elle resta interdite un moment. Son cerveau était peut être légèrement plus performant que la moyenne, là il était plutôt en mode « bug ». Il la serra un peu plus fort. Il lui fit les yeux de Bambi.

- Parle moi je t'en prie.

La jeune femme soupira, se frotta l'arête du nez puis posa la main qu'il ne broyait pas contre son visage.

- Ecoute, tu vois je suis assez contre le divorce…

-Tant mieux !

Elle le regarda sérieusement et il se pinça les lèvres.

- J'ai eut un assez mauvais exemple avec mes parents… surtout ma mère et ses… je me souviens plus combien elle en a épousé. Alors si je dois me marier je voudrais que ça soit vraiment pour de bon et ça… c'est une décision vraiment importante. Si je disais oui ou non là tout de suite ça serait pas sincère et ça serait pas juste pour toi. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser la journée ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, de me vider la tête de…

Il prit un air faussement horrifié.

- Tu vas pas demander conseil à ta mère au moins ?

Elle éclata de rire et lui assura que non en l'embrassant sur le front. Puis elle se changea en tenue de sport pour aller courir le long de la rue marchande. Généralement elle y allait en voiture, ensuite elle faisait ça en plein jour et en heure de pointe. Ca embêtait peut être les gens mais elle n'avait aucun risque de se faire kidnapper. Pour rassurer Andrew elle lui envoyait un message toutes les heures pour dire qu'elle était en vie les premiers temps du système. Maintenant elle s'inventait des morts originales. Comme changée en planche de surf avec de la super glue. Courant à travers les badaux pressés elle essayait de vider son esprit. Généralement quand elle faisait un jogging elle ne pensait pas du tout. Elle ne devait pas courir assez vite. Elle accéléra l'allure, se concentrant sur les bruits ambiants pour éviter d'être perdue dans ses pensées. Ca ne marcha pas non plus. Lassée, elle se mit à marcher le nez en l'air.

Et c'est là qu'elle fut chloroformée et balancée dans une camionnette avec trois autres personnes.

Classique, c'était trop beau pour durer.

En se réveillant elle refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Non. Juste non. Là ça commençait à la gonfler menu. Elle ferait semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trop faim et ensuite elle aviserait. Dans un recoin de son esprit, elle croisa les doigts pour qu'Andrew n'essaie pas de la sauver.

Le seul truc c'est que la chance ça n'était pas le fort de Daphnée.

Alors quand Andrew Lawrence se rendit compte vers midi qu'il n'avait pas reçu un seul message il partit en chasse. Littéralement.

Quand il était petit, vers ses huit ans son père était partit. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de lui, juste qu'il n'était pas gentil. Trois ans plus tard il avait retrouvée sa mère dans la baignoire, les veines ouvertes, le sang s'était mélangé à l'eau et le sol de la salle de bain, habituellement blanc était cramoisi par endroit, orange à d'autres. Les mots qu'elle avait écrit sur le miroir restèrent gravés à jamais dans la mémoire du garçon.

Je ne peux plus continuer. Je suis désolée.

Alors Andrew sut ce qu'était la haine.

Elle était tout ce qu'il leur restait et elle les avait abandonné lui et son grand frère. C'était lâche, c'était immonde et répugnant et déloyal et… Et il ne voulait plus Jamais que ça arrive. Il en avait fait le serment. Ca devait être pour ça que les autres enfants ne voulaient pas s'approcher de lui, que les filles l'évitaient au lycée. Ils avaient comprit qu'une fois qu'il les avait, jamais il ne les relâchait. Une étudiante de sa promotion n'avait pas comprit ça. Elle fut retrouvée dans le fleuve, flottant près des égouts. Etranglée. La police posa des questions à Andrew bien sur, mais il était évident qu'il était dévasté. Ils croyaient que c'était à cause de sa mort, mais en fait c'était parce qu'elle avait voulu le quitter. Il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Lors de sa première année de lycée il se rendit compte que son frère se taillait régulièrement les veines. En découvrant ça ses nuits se peuplèrent d'images de son frère dans la baignoire avec ces mots atroces quelque part et ce « Je suis désolé » qui lui donnait envie de _vomir_. Lincoln Lawrence mourut dans son lit un mois après. Ses veines avaient étés entaillées plus fort que d'habitude. La police avait conclu à un suicide à cause des nombreuses cicatrices et avaient chuchoté entre eux. Clamé à quel point c'était irresponsable d'abandonner son petit frère. Il avait été parfaitement d'accord.

Du moment qu'on ne touchait pas à ses proches Andrew était très gentil. Tant que les dits proches ne voulaient pas s'éloigner de lui il était l'ami, le petit ami ou le petit frère parfait. Si Daphnée fuyait ses peurs Andrew devenait violent quand il devenait légèrement angoissé. S'il avait peur, là il passait de « violent » à « incroyablement sadique ».

Daphnée était parfaite. Trop habituée à des comportements bizarres, trop confiante en ses capacités elle ne s'était méfiée de rien. Elle le trouvait adorable, inoffensif, tellement gentil de vouloir s'occuper des enfants en stade terminal. Alors que la raison pour laquelle il travaillait là, c'est qu'il était certains qu'ils l'aimaient jusqu'à la mort. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle avait trouvé ça tout naturel quand il avait demandé qu'elle lui envoie un message toutes les heures. Elle n'était même pas gênée et en profitait pour le faire rire. Un peu hésitante avant d'emménager avec lui mais elle ne demandait rien tant qu'à lui faire confiance alors elle accepta. Ils étaient si heureux ! Ses parents l'aimaient beaucoup, ils étaient de son côté. Alors il avait voulu marquer sa possession plus fermement. Un recoin de son inconscient lui disait que ça n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Parce que si elle disait non, il devrait la tuer et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Mais sa réponse avait été parfaite. « Pour de bon ».

Il connaissait déjà sa réponse.

_Pour toujours._

Ainsi donc, quand on lui enleva son Graal seulement quelques minutes après qu'il l'ait trouvé il n'eut pas peur. Il fut terrorisé. Et absolument fou de rage.

Les malfrats de Gotham ne surent jamais à quel point ils étaient dans la merde. Comme il était né à Gotham, il commença bien évidemment par menacer un flic pourri. A sa façon. En l'assommant avant de l'emmener dans une boucherie fermée pour la nuit. Là il avait d'abord demandé gentiment : « Alors voilà, ma fiancée s'est faite kidnapper par Maxie Zeus. Elle est blonde, elle a les yeux gris, elle fait une tête de moins de que moi, elle s'appelle Daphnée Greyhound et elle est très, très, très jolie. Donc comme j'ai très peur pour elle et que vous êtes un officier de police je pense que vous allez pouvoir m'aider. » En retour il l'avait insulté et avait insulté _sa_ Daphnée. « Ca c'est pas très gentil. » Il l'avait pendu à un crochet par les chevilles et l'avait lentement mutilé pour qu'il parle. Il savait maintenant où était cachée sa fiancée. Pour faire bonne mesure il l'avait égorgé et jeté dans la baie. Vu les paquets de drogue qu'il avait vu dans l'arrière boutique, le propriétaire ne reporterait pas quelques tâches à la police.

Lui par contre s'y était immédiatement rendu. Ca ne faisait qu'un jour que Daphnée avait disparu, il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Mais l'officier à l'accueil fut très peu coopératif. Elle lui fit comprendre en termes secs que les ratés dans son genre c'était le dingue en collant qui s'en occupait. Elle aussi avait été retrouvée dans la baie. Petits bouts par petits bouts. Ca faisait deux jours que Daphnée avait disparu. Puis il avait « entendu parler » d'auditions à la fin de la semaine et il avait eut une idée. Et s'il y participait ? Il était bâti pour l'emploi. Naturellement il mit toutes les chances de son côté en éliminant la concurrence.

La baie se remplissait un peu vite…

Les auditions furent une réussite. En même temps le recruteur n'avait pas le choix il avait tué tous les autres.

Une fois en faction ce fut ridiculement simple. Dire qu'il avait entendu un bruit, demander à l'autre de couvrir ses arrières, l'égorger quand il se retournerait et cacher le corps. Il laissa un cadavre en vue pour attirer les autres, qui vinrent y mourir comme des mouches sur du papier collant. Alors il put retrouver sa Daphnée. Laquelle… Laquelle était déjà dehors. Elle se débattit quelques instants quand il l'approcha mais en se rendant compte que c'était lui son visage s'éclaira et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Voilà. Il avait sa Daphnée, il n'avait plus qu'à sortir. Ils coururent comme des dératés à travers les couloirs. Qu'elle trouva étonnement vide de gardes… adorable. En route il lui exposa son plan, sans les détails bien sur.

« T'es complètement malade !

Il sourit en sautant les marches quatre à quatre.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était mal !

Elle ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur et lui prenne la main.

- Oui !

Sans s'arrêter de courir il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait bien dit que c'était la bonne ! Il serra sa main suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal. Cette fois il n'allait pas la lâcher, ils n'avaient plus que trente mètres avant la porte et là il la trainerait à la première église, chapelle, temple, hôtel de ville, bref ce qu'il y aurait de plus près et il lui mettrait la bague au doigt.

Il sentit quelque chose lui traverser le corps avant que la douleur n'explose dans son thorax. Il s'écroula, le bras toujours tendu vers la porte comme si c'était le soleil tandis que les cris de sa fiancée lui semblaient lointains. Pourtant elle était juste à côté de lui. La douleur était insoutenable, mais à travers il parvint quand même à sentir une main sur son visage.

Il l'agrippa avec toute l'énergie de désespoir. Non pas maintenant, pas si près du but…

- Reste !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi, je serais toujours là mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie toi reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas…

Il serra sa main aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Se noyant dans tout l'amour qu'il voyait dans son regard.

- Rrr- reste…

- Je te jure je serais toujours là mais s'il te plait reste avec moi ne t'évanouis pas…

Daphnée était parfaite. Même quand on la lui avait arrachée tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était lui revenir. Elle était restée avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il meurre, ses larmes tombant sur son visage comme des gouttes de pluie.

-… Reste…

-Non, je t'en supplie non non non, non…

Son seul regret fut de ne pas lui avoir rendu la pareille.

Il eut vaguement conscience de la voir hurler comme un animal blessé, voler la lance de Maxie Zeus et s'élancer vers lui avant qu'une ombre noire ne l'empêche de le tuer. Puis il dut partir.

Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup d'enfants à retrouver.

Cette fois ci elle ne s'était pas réveillée à l'hôpital, mais chez elle.

Son sang était encore sur elle.

Elle courut sous la douche et resta là pendant une heure. Sans pleurer. Puis elle se sécha sommairement, se sentant absolument vide. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller. A quoi bon maintenant. Elle revint dans la chambre à coucher et s'assit sur le lit, regardant autour d'elle. L'appartement était à lui à l'origine, c'était normal qu'elle le voie partout. Elle se rallongea, son bras embrassant le vide. Une semaine.

Boïng.

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

- Je vous avais prévenus... A côté de ce type Nygma est un enfant de cœur mignon tout plein.

- Ceci dit il était peut être complètement dingue mais il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Daphnée. Parce qu'il l'aimait trop. A sa façon. *Soupir* J'adorais Andrew, il va me manquer. A l'origine on n'était pas censé avoir de chapitre en son PDV mais c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, à la psychologie super intéressante et ça m'embête de devoir le tuer un chapitre après l'avoir introduit. Mais comme j'y suis bien obligée j'ai décidé de lui rendre hommage en faisant sa mort en son PDV. Et en rendant ce chapitre aussi triste que possible. Parce que j'adore ce taré *essuie la pitite larme*. POURQUOI? POURQUOIIII ?

- Candyman est un film que j'aime bien. Galli l'alligator est une pub énormissime à voir sur youtube le plus vite possible.


	7. C4: Ca part mal

Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

Chapitre 4: Ca part mal...

Après la mort d'Andrew, c'est comme si quelque chose s'était éteint en Daphnée. C'était comme si on l'avait vidée de toutes ses émotions et qu'on avait juste laissé une coque vide derrière. Elle n'avait pas laissé tomber une seule larme. Elle aurait probablement du mais ça non plus ça n'était plus là. Cassé. Sa mère vint la voir avec Alexander, son père vint avec Claudia, Margaret, Mary et Edith. Merde, si même ses sœurs essayaient de la consoler c'est qu'elle devait vraiment avoir une sale tête. Les funérailles furent très intimes. Toute sa famille était morte. Il n'y avait qu'elle, quelques amis d'Andrew, le prêtre et le croque mort. Elle avait tenu à tout organiser elle-même, après ce qu'il avait fait, elle lui devait bien ça. A un moment un photographe essaya de la prendre en photo alors qu'elle attendait … quelque chose devant sa plaque, bien après que la cérémonie soit finie. Elle lui brisa la mâchoire et lui dit que si jamais elle le revoyait elle l'égorgerait.

Elle n'avait même pas reçu de plaintes.

L'ouverture de son testament avait été encore plus dure que la crémation. Il lui avait tout légué, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître. Elle avait laissé ses amis prendre quelque chose pour se souvenir de lui. Daphnée n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de ses photos ou des choses auxquelles elle savait qu'il tenait. Un vieux gant de Baseball. Une mèche des cheveux de sa mère. Le reste elle l'avait vendu et avait donné les gains à l'aile pédiatrique de la clinique. Il avait tellement aimé ces enfants, elle se dit que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Les premiers jours elle resta prostrée dans sa chambre chez sa mère, son urne sur sa table de chevet et son coussin entre ses bras. C'était peut être morbide mais elle avait dépassé le point où elle en avait quelque chose à fouttre. Alexander venait dormir contre elle pour ne pas la laisser seule, du haut de ses dix ans il avait déjà comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ce gamin était trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

Un peu après… ou des jours après l'ouverture du testament, elle ne voyait plus vraiment le temps passer, elle partit de Gotham pou rependre ses cendres. Elle ne voulait pas les laisser à Gotham, aussi irrationnel que ça puisse être et l'imaginer enfermé là dedans lui donnait mal au cœur. Elle partit jusqu'en Italie dans une petite crique à des heures de route de la civilisation, l'endroit le plus beau qu'elle connaissait. Le sable était toujours si lisse, un peu comme la neige à Robinson Park très tôt le matin, avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu entrer. C'était assez dur d'y descendre, les rochers étaient coupants et ses jambes en pâtirent mais elle avait déjà fait le chemin plusieurs fois, elle savait qu'à un certain point la roche se recouvrait de plantes grimpantes et se transformait en un véritable buisson de fleurs. Une fois en bas elle regarda autour d'elle. Daphnée avait oublié à quel point c'était magnifique. Le crépuscule était rose et teintait les fleurs blanches alors que le soleil disparaissait. Les étoiles transparaissaient à travers une brume orangée, comme autant de perles derrière un voile de soie et l'eau était rouge, comme une extension du ciel alors que le soleil fondait dans la mer. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait le posa son urne sur le bord et attendit que la marée l'emporte doucement avant de lui dire adieu.

En rentrant à Gotham sa famille fut incroyablement rassurée, elle avait complètement oublié de les prévenir avant de partir. Elle se sentit coupable de les avoir fait autant s'inquiéter et fit de son mieux pour se bouger, pour paraître plus vivante. Mais même son père vit au travers, c'est dire si ses talents d'actrices étaient minables.

Alors qu'elle avait finit par enlever les cartons avec _ses_ affaires de sa chambre pour les confier à un de _ses_ amis qui avait un grenier, son père frappa doucement à la porte. Il ouvrit sans lui demander son avis et s'assit sur une chaise pour la regarder faire son puzzle. Le silence n'avait plus été confortable entre eux depuis ses dix-huit ans. Comment ça aurait pu être possible ? Pratiquement tout s'était mit entre eux deux. Et dire qu'il y a des années, c'était lui qui l'embrassait sur le front avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt, qui lui avait montré comment se servir de ce drôle de truc avec un fil.

« Ca va ?

- Non.

Pas besoin de mentir, de toute façon lui elle ne s'inquiétait plus trop. Il tendit son bras pour lui mettre la main sur l'épaule mais elle l'arrêta sèchement.

- Fais pas ça s'il te plait.

Il laissa son bras retomber. Elle l'entendit soupirer et secouer la tête. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu faire ça c'était quand elle s'était rasé le crâne à quinze ans et qu'il pensait qu'elle en avait trop fait. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait elle admettait que c'était vrai. Mais honnêtement, entre une crise de nerfs d'adolescente et la mort de son fiancé il y avait une immense marge de différence.

- Daphnée regarde moi.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et se retourna vers lui. Visiblement il était de mauvaise humeur, tant mieux elle aussi. Il voulait lui donner des ordres ? Qu'il essaie, il verrait bien comment elle réagirait. Daphnée croisa les bras.

- Si tu t'attends a ce que je raye tout ce qui s'est passé et que je me remette à te parler comme avant, épargne nous une perte de temps à tous les deux et sors.

Il grimaça. Elle n'avait jamais osé dire ce qu'elle pensait avant. L'avantage de ne plus en avoir rien à faire. Il fit une pause.

- J'aimerais mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu ressentes, tu es un vrai bloc de glace c'est…

Elle le coupa d'un petit rire acide. Il voulait savoir vraiment ? Après l'avoir ignoré pendant toutes ces années il ne demandait que maintenant ? Et bien il allait être servi.

- Rien.

-Quoi ?

Difficultés d'audition ? Oh rage, oh désespoir, oh vieillesse ennemie… Elle se retourna vers son puzzle et continua à parler. Acide, frustrée et sèche, les mots sortants comme forcés.

- Je ne ressens rien. Andrew est mort, Maxie Zeus reviendra toujours me chercher quoi qu'il arrive et tu sais quoi ? Avant de mourir il m'avait demandée en mariage. Et j'avais dis oui. J'aurais pu passer ma vie avec lui, maintenant il est mort, il reviendra jamais et je ne pleure pas. C'est comme éteindre la lumière, sauf que je peux pas la rallumer et je le fais même pas exprès. Et c'est horrible parce qu'après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi je peux même pas pleurer pour lui.

Il la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever.

- Je rappelle le Docteur Crane.

Oh que non.

-Non tu vas rien faire du tout. J'ai plus de vingt et un an, si tu veux me faire voir un psy t'as besoin de mon accord et pour ça tu peux te brosser.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et sortit un magnétoscope de sa poche.

- Tu crois? Avec ça je peux te mettre sous tutelle quand je veux Daphnée.

Son sang bouillit dans ses veines. Oh ? Sa petite fille chérie ne l'était plus alors il l'enfermait à l'asile ? Et il pensait qu'elle se laisserait faire peut être ? Elle se leva à son tour et soutint son regard. S'il avait su ce que sa fille était en train de considérer… non en fait il le savait très bien. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans ses cours de combats alors il fut totalement prit au dépourvu quand sa main fusa pour détruire la machine. Glaciale, elle laissa tomber les morceaux sur le sol. Et voilà.

- Je suppose que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Les émotions faisaient tressaillir les traits de son visage si vite qu'elle avait du mal à les discerner. Il serra les poings et dit un dernier adieu, craché comme une insulte.

- Greyhound.

-Colonel Abernathy. »

C'était fini. Comme ça. Il ne claqua pas la porte, beaucoup trop ordonné pour ce genre de sottises. Elle resta un long moment plantée là, a essayer de comprendre toutes les implications que ce qu'elle venait de faire, réaliser tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre, les souvenirs s'écroulant autour d'elle comme un château de carte particulièrement glaucque. Bien après que sa voiture ait quitté le parking, Daphnée commença à se bouger, mue par une pulsion qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle partit chercher dans ses placards, ses cartons qu'elle gardait de l'appartement tout ce qui pouvait la rattacher à son père. Son cœur se serra quand elle se rendit compte que ça ne remplissait même pas une boîte. Bon, c'était bien beau tout ça mais maintenant elle en faisait quoi ?

Elle n'avait pas le cœur de le garder ou de le jeter. Elle ne voulait même pas le regarder. En quelques semaines elle avait perdu son fiancé et son père à cause de Maxie Zeus. Sans lui ils seraient encore avec elle. Elle s'assit sur le sol et repensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait volé. S'il n'avait pas été là elle ne se serait pas autant éloignée de son père. S'il n'avait pas été là elle aurait quand même rencontré Andrew. S'il n'avait pas été là ils se seraient mariés et son père, lui, aurait été là.

Crane avait dit qu'il n'y avait que deux réponses face à la peur : la fuite ou le combat. Qu'elle pouvait tuer aussi. Quelque chose comme ça.

Elle se releva, très calme, et partit prendre une douche. A aucun moment elle ne se rendit compte que l'eau était froide tant elle était perdue dans une espèce de transe, où son cerveau semblait être noyé par la haine. Elle se fit un chignon serré et mit la robe qu'elle avait portée pour les funérailles d'Andrew. Elle lui arrivait en dessous des genoux et était un peu large mais c'était mieux comme ça, elle était plus libre de ses mouvements. S'asseyant à son bureau, elle exprima dans une lettre ses remerciements au docteur Crane et son regret de ne pas avoir pu assister à ses cours. Son écriture était hectique et son discours l'était encore plus mais c'était sincère. Elle la prit avec elle en plus de son carton, trois bidons de javel et ses clés de voitures. Elle posta sa missive puis partit dans une direction opposée s'arrêta un peu avant l'entrée de l'East End, histoire de ne pas se faire voler sa bagnole. Puis elle marcha d'un pas décidé, presque joyeux vers son objectif. C'était comme si elle ne sentait plus rien, tout en étant plus sensible qu'elle ne l'avait été. Plus aucun sentiment, plus de pensées, de peur ou de regrets, juste de la haine alors qu'elle sentait le moindre coup de vent, entendait tous les bruits de la rue, actuellement désertique. Et comme en ce moment à chaque fois que ça commençait à aller bien il FALLAIT qu'elle se prenne une tuile…

« Daphnée ? Daphnée Abernathy ?

Lui il avait mal choisi son moment pour jouer les emmerdeurs.

- Vous vous souvenez forcément de moi ? L'élève d'Harvard, il y a deux ans au gala de l'armée. J'étais roux en ce temps là, les joies de la teinture. Mais vous vous êtes restée platine. Je me souviens très bien, vous étiez magnifique. Royale même.

Elle continua de marcher, ignorant le brun qui s'était mit à sa hauteur.

- Vous n'avez pas changé en deux ans. Toujours aussi silencieuse. Mais dès que vous vous étiez mise à parler vous avez fais taire tous ces primates. J'aurais pu faire mieux bien sur mais vous étiez… inspirante. Je connais un excellent restaurant italien à deux rues d'ici, ils ouvrent toujours pour moi.

Elle augmenta l'allure. Lui aussi. A partir de quel moment était-elle devenue un aimant à dingues ?

- Jolie robe au fait, mais pourquoi si sombre ?

Elle répondit platement.

- Le deuil de mon petit ami.

- Vous êtes célibataire ? Fantastique ! »

…

Bon.

Dix secondes plus tard elle reprenait sa route et le brun était plié en deux, respirant difficilement, les mains au niveau de son entrejambe. Ou de ce qu'il en restait. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas porté de talons.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle atteignit enfin son objectif. Elle laissa ses affaires dans un coin sombre et alla frapper à la porte. Quand un homme ouvrit, il fut complètement stupéfait. Vu qu'il ne semblait pas être capable de parler elle le salua poliment.

« Bonsoir Hector.

Ca sembla le réveiller.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamine ? Ca t'as pas suffit que ton mec se fasse dézinguer ? Dégage de cette ville, le vieux mégalo va te retrouver et…

Elle passa sous son bras pour entrer tout en lui coupant la parole.

- J'ai essayé de partir, mais ma famille habite toujours ici. Je suis revenue et il m'a eut. Et j'ai appris une chose : il finira toujours par me trouver. Alors autant que ça soit moi qui vienne à lui, ça gagne du temps.

Il fronça les sourcils et tapota autour de sa robe, sur ses côtes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- T'es venue sans armes ?

- Il semblerait.

Il secoua la tête et la prit par le bras pour la guider dans l'immeuble.

- De toute ma carrière j'ai jamais vu une gamine aussi tarée, putain de suicidaire, p'tite…

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre c'est de votre faute. J'étais normale avant tout ça.

Enfin… Relativement. Il fit une courte pause.

- Ouais pas faux. Mais t'avais une putain de grande gueule. »

Pas faux. C'est drôle, ce type la connaissait mieux que son propre père et pourtant ils avaient passé beaucoup moins de temps ensemble. Elle esquissa un sourire en entrant dans la salle des gardes. Ils étaient là, tous les huit et ils étaient tous ébahis. Quand Hector leur expliqua la situation ils réagirent à peu près tous de la même façon. Avec des variantes. L'un proposait de la mettre dans une caisse direction Madagascar… ou Arkham. Un autre suggérait une « fouille » plus poussée. Les derniers supposaient que soit ils avaient trop bu, soit Maxie lui avait trop tapé sur la tête, soit elle était complètement barge. Alors qu'ils débâtaient de s'ils devaient avertir leur employeur ou pas elle les regarda bien. Le visage de certains était gravé dans sa mémoire, probablement pour toujours. Comme ils ne faisaient pas attention, elle prit deux pistolets et tira une balle dans la tête de chacun d'entre eux.

De face une blessure par balle ça n'est pas très impressionnant. Juste un point rouge. C'est en sortant qu'elle fait le plus de dégâts. Le trou fait la taille d'une orange et la cervelle gicle contre les murs comme de la purée. Elle avait cru qu'elle regretterait tuer Hector, mais non. Pas plus que les autres. Elle entendit les pas lourds de Maxie Zeus et serra les dents. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle pouvait détecter à trois kilomètres à la ronde c'était lui. Instinct de survie. Elle sortit, se mit au milieu du couloir et attendit. Enfin elle le vit, imposante masse de muscle et de folie. Mais pour la première fois ça avait quelque chose d'excitant.

« Artémis ! Que… »

Le problème de Maxie Zeus ? Les monologues. Elle tira ses quatre dernières balles dans ses épaules et dans ses genoux pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Ignorant le malade mental qui hurlait comme un putois elle partit chercher sa javel et son carton. Elle posa le carton sur la table au milieu des cadavres et vida son premier bidon dans la pièce. Puis elle retourna vers Maxie et lui sourit avant de vider le deuxième bidon sur lui. Après avoir fait un trait de produit antibactérien jusqu'au milieu de la rue elle jeta la dernière bonbonne et ce qu'il restait sur le porche. Puis elle sortit une grenade chipée dans la cuisine. Ce que beaucoup de personnes semblaient oublier, c'est que la javel ça avait beau être un produit nettoyant ça brûlait aussi bien que du gazole. Elle retira la goupille et jeta l'arme explosive.

La mise à feu fut incroyable.

Les flammes léchaient l'immeuble et tout partait en fumée. Plus jamais elle ne serait enfermée ici parce qu'il n'y aurait plus « d'ici ». Elle escalada la grille incendie de l'immeuble d'en face et grimpa sur le toit pour contempler son œuvre, admirant les oranges et la fumée comme elle avait admiré le crépuscule d'Italie. Les gens sortaient de leurs maisons comme des fourmis. Appelaient les pompiers. Les autres bâtiments seraient sauvés mais pas celui-ci.

Soudainement une explosion secoua la ville la surprenant tellement qu'elle perdit pied. Elle tourna la tête vers le centre ville et ce qu'elle vit… Ce qu'elle vit dépassait l'imagination.

La tour Wayne, le plus haut gratte-ciel de Gotham, dont la sécurité était réputée infaillible était en train de brûler comme une chandelle romaine. Les feux d'artifices étaient même inclus, ressortant de façon grotesque sur l'immense nuage noir et les flammes qui léchaient le building. C'était si bizarre, si apocalyptique qu'elle peinait à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Comme si cette nuit sonnait le coup d'envoi. Elle connaissait les rumeurs. L'Epouvantail vivant qui laissait des victimes traumatisées dans son sillage, le clown meurtrier qui souriait tout le temps, un voleur de banque qui avertissait la police par énigmes, une femme-chat se promenant sur les toits et une ombre imposante parlant au procureur… C'était le début de quelque chose. De quoi elle ne le savait pas.

Mais qu'elle le veuille ou non, Daphnée avait le sentiment qu'elle en ferait partie.

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

Et voilà c'fini ! Mais je reviens la semaine prochaine avec EN BALADE qui sera beaucoup plus joyeux je vous l'assure. On revient dans l'humour pur et dur, adieu drama ! Pourquoi "Ca part mal ?" parce que c'est le début, vu que Daphnée devient Seshat par la suite dans Chapeau melon et botte de cuir,l'état dans lequel elle est là est l'état dans lequel Nygma l'a re-rencontrée (en un peu moins bien, elle a eut deux ans pour panser ses blessures). Pourquoi "C4" ? Bah... C4... explosions... BLAGUE DE MERDE !

Comment Maxie Zeus s'en sort ? De la même façon que le Joker : c'est DC. Il restera en vie jusqu'à ce que sa mort soit utile. Est-ce que j'ai honte ? Nan. Ceci dit il sera tout de même aussi brûlé que Firefly. Les chapitres 4, 5, 6 et 7 ont tous étés écrits durant la même journée/nuit. Et deux OS. Et deux posts de RP. Et je bossais ce jour là. Et je pétais encore la forme. C'est pour ça que je suis interdite de café. Bien sur tout a été révisé et réécrit avant d'être posté, ne vous inquiétez pas.

A propos de Nygma :Je pense que c'est plutôt approprié que lors de leur première rencontre il l'insulte, deuxième elle lui met un coup de pied entre les jambes, troisième il l'insulte, quatrième elle lui met un coup de pied entre les jambes. C'est cyclique m'voyez ?

Aussi, la lettre est la raison pour laquelle Crane l'aime bien (autant que Crane peut apprécier quelqu'un), je pense que de tous ses « patients » c'est la première à l'avoir sincèrement remercié tout en sachant parfaitement qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. Et dans un sens il a aidé à sa « création » alors il doit y avoir un brin de fierté là-dessous.

_Les références :_ "Oh rage, oh désespoir, oh vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?" Le Cid de Corneille et une citation que je redis souvent IRL. Ceci dit la suite du texte est la raison pour laquelle je connais la tirade par cœur. Ca sonnait comme une mauvaise blague paillarde. Allez voir vous comprendrez. Une perle :"Et mon bras qu'avec respect toute l'Espagne admire..." Vraiment ? _Vraiiiiiiment_ ?

Lors des premiers comics, le Sphinx est Brun. Je tiens d'ailleurs à noter qu'il change très souvent de couleur de cheveux : Bruns, marrons roux et même verts fluos mais jamais blond. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.

Robinson Park est le Central Park de Gotham.


End file.
